


Kaitou KID One-Shots

by PhantomKuro



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), M/M, Magic Kaito 1412 TV Series, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Sad Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Sex, loooots of kaishin, some character death mentioned but it's bearable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 36,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKuro/pseuds/PhantomKuro
Summary: Just some one to three shots about my favorite magician thief. I love this idiot.
Relationships: Hakukai - Relationship, kaishin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. A Birthday to be Forgotten

Kaito really wasn't happy today, all of them had forgotten this special occasion which only happened once a year. Nakamori Aoko forgot it, Hakuba Saguru forgot it, Koizumi Akako forgot it... They all forgot it. Only his mother had remembered and had delivered her congratulations with a childish song through a video chat with her lovely son.

Today was Kaito's birthday, he finally turned eightteen.

Aoko had been all busy planning a pajama party with her beloved friends, Kaito had no idea who was going to come as she didn't feel the need to invite him too, Hakuba worked on a case from early morning to late at night and thus hadn't been present at school at all and Akako was completely engulfed by her sweet play with all the boys inside the classroom. Not that he took part of it, Akako wasn't his type of girl and he never found himself to care why he wouldn't ever fall for her magic.

Sadly sighing, the boy switched from his school uniform into his famous white suit and properly fixed his top hat and monocle on his head, eying himself inside the small mirror to inspect his outlooks before disappearing into the depths of night. Even Jii-chan had forgotten his birthday but he couldn't bring himself to be mad at him, after all he was the one throwing his precious and needed sleep away just to repear Kaito's broken hangglider which now worked as marvellous as ever. Actually he wasn't even able to be mad at any of them... he rarely told anybody about private occasions yet Aoko really could have remembered it.  
Tonight's target was a diamond, a big one indeed and properly embedded into a necklace. A perfect goal for Kaitou KID... and the day would have been overall perfect... if any of his supposed to be friends would have taken the effort and congratulated him. He didn't even get to eat a piece of cake today... A crushing experience for the sweet addicted Kuroba Kaito.

As he arrived on his hangglider and silently landed behind a few bushes to change his clothes, Kaito scanned the crowd for his favorite critics using a new gadget Jii had been preparing for him together with the hangglider. Edogawa Conan, Hakuba Saguru and- he had invited Hattori Heiji to his heist, too. He somehow enjoyed the hotblooded boy, especially once he lost his temper toying around with him was pure fun and surely made his fun time during a heist even worthier.  
It wasn't long until he had spotted all of them and marked their positions on his map, shortly calculating the time each of them would have needed to circle him and reach a few specific places he needed to perform inside... and he was done.  
Time for Kaitou KID to start the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I will be providing today's entertainment, so better focus and try to see through my breathtaking magic~"  
His fans began to scream and squeal as they spot the thief on his hangglider reappearing inside air, him elegantly landing on top of a lantern.  
"Do you believe in wonders~?"  
Once again, his fans broke out into cries of applause and admiration.  
Kaito chuckled in satisfaction and deeply bowed towards his audience, at the same time a dove escaped out of his sleeve which caused a few giggles. The magician tilted his head and playfully smiled down onto the crowd, pulling his top hat slightly lower to hide his face properly.  
"And who of you thinks I'll be calling the jewel mine today?"  
"WE DO KID-SAMA!"  
"We will see about that Kaitou KID!"  
Nakamori-keibu growled at him, accusingly aiming his finger at him and proving his lungs once again to be the strongest of the task force.  
"What are you waiting for, arrest him!!"

KID stormed into the building, victorious laughter echoing through the hallways and the task force and Nakamori-keibu directly at his heel, cursing in a way any criminal would be proud of. Finally KID made a turn and promptly opened the door to a seemingly unimportant room; and Nakamori-keibu sweatdropped with a face drained of all colour.  
"HOW DID HE KNOW?! QUICK AFTER HIM!!"  
It was pretty easy for KID to block the door with all the stuff laying around, especially the table and chairs created a pretty stable wall for him to relax behind. The male shook his head with a pityful sigh, how could the Keibu have thought he could hide the gem here and present a replica inside the exhibition room? He turned around, expecting to see a necklace hidden inside a few boxes yet it wasn't only that which caught his attention.

There was a chocolate cake. With candles, lit and spreading a comfortable shine. And a card on top of it, carefully placed so it wouldn't catch fire through the candles.  
With a priceless expression sprawled across his face, Kaito slowly stepped closer and first made sure it wasn't a trap before picking up the small card, mouthing the words obviously meant for only his eyes.

_Happy Birthday Kaitou KID ___

___-Nakamori Ginzo ____ _

_____Kaito couldn't believe what he had been reading just now. Again and again his eyes flew over the note, he didn't dream did he? No, this wasn't a dream, he had pinched himself to confirm the twisted reality._  
But how did the Keibu know about his birthday date? Did Hakuba tell him beforehand? He had figured out lots about Kaito's secret persona, after all.  
Regardless of that, KID scanned the cake for a tracker. Nothing. It wasn't a trick.  
"Nakamori-keibu... he... he remembered my birthday..."  
Kaito felt so overcome he almost started to cry. With a smile he took the cake, necklace he found a few seconds later and ignored the police banging against door as he calmly opened the window and jumped out, using his hangglider for the further way home._ _

____At least someone truly cared about him._ _ _ _


	2. How to ruin a Phantom's Day

***SPLAT***

****

That was all Kaito heard as all his great work landed inside his own face, cooling it this instant. Oh boy, that hurted. Not physical of course, Kaito was the strong type of guy and wouldn't ever be hurt thanks to such an act. But remembering he took so much effort to... ah, from the beginning. 

****

"Meitantei, you are quite a challenge today. Enough of simply chasing after me~?"  
Kaito triumphally smiled at the chibi detective down below, savoring every bit of his frustrated expression. He stood on a high fence, holding his balance with ease and kept on watching the boy running back and forth like a predator impatient for its prey. As always, the litte boy wasn't able to reach him no matter how much he stretched out his arms and hitting him with his watch wasn't an option, KID made sure this time to cover all of his remaining skin up. How could he reach the damned phantom thief?!  
"Don't push your luck KID, I'll get you behind bars today!"  
The magician smiled and tipped his hat, just as usual not the slightest bit impressed by his threats. In fact he found it rather cute to see the chibi raging in front of him, unable to arrest him.  
"Hush, settle down. I am not here to match wits with you."  
"Is that so?"  
The chibi detective froze upon his words; curiosity overcame him and his eyebrows narrowed. 

****

Finally considering the atmosphere as safe between these two rivals, Kaito jumped off of the fence and back onto the roof. He crouched down and fixed his rival's eyes, his voice as carefree as always.  
"Say, Meitantei... which day is today?"  
Said one tilted his head in a manner which clearly explained he had no idea where KID tried to guide his trail of thoughts.  
"Uhm... Saturday?"  
"Yes. And...?"  
Conan stared at him, his utterly confused expression revealing everything. KID facepalmed, a groan emitting from his throat and with a soft cough right afterwards he snapped his fingers. 

****

A small poof resounded and a cloud of soft blue smoke covered the thief's hands, instantly blown away by the chilling breeze surrounding these two and revealing a full and obviously selfmade lemon pie for the detective, candles lit which exactly showed an eightteen. Of course KID knew about Shinichi's true age and made sure to properly celebrate it, too.  
"Happy birthday Meitantei."  
Edogawa Conan turned absolutely priceless as he stared back and forth between the cake and KID, visibly speechless... Until the thief started to break out into amused giggles.  
"Oh come on you knew I'd pull something like that."  
"That... was..."  
"Unexpected? Perhaps. But I wouldn't ever forget the birthday of my favorite critic~"  
Finally showing a smile, Conan bent forward and softly blew the candles out, a happy expression on his face with his cheeks tinted in red; he clearly was embarassed. After all, he truly forgot about his own birthday... in front of his friends that wouldn't have been a problem but in front of Kaito KID... bad luck. 

****

"How cute, Meitantei~ A blush really suits you. Do I get a kiss~?"  
That forced Conan to grow a few shades darker as he cried out in embarassment, smashing the cake full force into KID's face in reflex, fury sprawled across his cheeks.  
"PERVERT!!"  
As both realized what just happened, Conan somehow felt guilty. After all KID took all the effort to present him a cake. Perhaps he even made it himself?  
"K-KID... I'm sorry... I..."  
KID sighed and raised himself again, beginning to wipe his hard work out of his face, his white gloves painted with lemon cake. As soon as Conan saw the expression he made he immediately felt ten times worse. Oh god what had he done... 

****

The thief already turned to leave but Conan hugged his left leg, letting out a soft whimper as he clung onto the last hope of earning the thief's good will again.  
"D-don't go... I'm sorry... I really am... It was a reflex..."  
Kaito sighed once more as he flashed a glance down onto the begging child which usually could compare his mind with ease to his own one. Fighting with himself he finally nodded and sat down again, weakly smiling. He knew he was hopelessly captivated by his cute little child's play.  
"Guess you don't like cakes..."  
"I-I do! Lemon pie is my favorite!"  
Conan grinned and inched closer, wiping bit of the sweet creme off of Kaito's cheek, licking it off and shooting an innocent smile towards the surprised male.  
"It's tasty. Thanks KID... you really made my day."  
"I'm glad to hear that Meitantei." 

****


	3. The Injured Hawk

Kaito was surprised as one of his beloved doves seemed in a hurry to show him something. As soon as he opened his housedoor a hawk laid in front of it, collapsed and barely concious. The small ring at its leg said it all, Kaito immediately recognized this animal as Hakuba's pet Watson.  
Sighing softly the magician lifted the bird up and carried it into his kitchen.  
"Poor little fella, don't worry, I will nurse you back to health..."

While he treated its wounds Kaito began to wonder where the hawk could have received these many injuries. As he knew Hakuba, his pet hawk was as holy to him as Kaito's doves were to him. Maybe something happened to Hakuba and he sent out his hawk for help? But that didn't make sense, he wouldn't send his pet to the Kuroba household.  
For now Kaito had no other option than to watch how things would go for the following time.

Weirdly the next day, Hakuba was nowhere in sight. Aoko, curious as she was, asked the teacher where her classmate might be and all she received was the sentence "His pet went missing."  
Kaito raised his head as he heard this and smiled satisfied. It was good to hear Hakuba cared about someone else besides himself; and Watson was still too injured to hand him over just like that.  
After school Kaito fed the exhausted hawk and softly sighed, muttering "Your master is an asshole, you know that?" at the hawk, earning a protesting shriek of the bird. He did that quite often, talking with animals always was an important aspect of Kaito's life, he did the same with his doves, too. It wasn't long until he decided the hawk would be fit enough to at least make the way back home and pulled out his phone, dialing the number of Hakuba after looking it up.

"Kuroba-kun...?"  
His voice sounded tired and drowned in worry. Obviously he had been up the whole past night to find his pet.  
"Yeah. I've got something which belongs to you. Now, when are you going to fetch your hawk from me?"  
"...what?!"  
Immediately Kaito heard loud commotion at the other end, obviously Hakuba left this very second his residence to pay Kaito a visit. Facepalming to himself, he hung up. But on the other hand, he probably would have reacted the same if it would have been his doves.

Around fifteen minutes later the doorbell rung and a panting Hakuba stood in the entrance, trying to get a glimpse of the floor behind Kaito.  
"W-where is he?! Where's Watson?!"  
"Living room. He's injured but gets better faster than I expected."  
Hakuba stormed past him into his living room, only to find his hawk sitting calmly on the shelf. The bird let out a loud shriek as it recognized the face of its master and with powerful beats of his wings the bird landed on his arm, making Hakuba laugh in pure relief.  
"Watson! You are alright...!"

"What actually happened to him? He was barely concious when I found him collapsed at my door."  
Hakuba exhaled softly, all the stress washing off of him as be faced Kaito.  
"Watson was investigating a drug deal... With a camera, taking evidence material. I suppose he got caught."  
"Pay a bit more attention on your pets got it?"  
"Definitely!"  
Hakuba threw himself at Kaito to catch him inside a tight hug, resulting the baffled boy to squeak.  
"Oh thank you so much Kuroba-kun!!"

Later on, Kaito couldn't help than to think out loud.  
"God that was awkward to see Hakubastard all cheerful..."


	4. A Last Confession

"KID!!"

Shinichi couldn't believe what he just saw. Right at the end of the hallway, a man dressed in black dragged the unconcious and wounded KID towards a window... and without hesitation threw him out. Tears began to prinkle in the corner of his eyes as he dashed towards said window and jumped after him, not able to part from his beloved rival.

Right in the midair, he managed to get a hold of KID and examined him hastily for a button to activate his hangglider, but got rudely disappointed as he found the hangglider was broken... obviously destroyed by the man in black.  
"K-KID! Wake up! Come on! You can't do this to me! KID!"  
He knew once awake the magician would know for sure a way to save both of them, but this time, his eyes remained closed.  
Shinichi lost this time.

As they kept falling, Shinichi hugged Kaito as tight as possible and sobbed gently into the fabric of his coat, not able to calm his tears.  
"KID... KID... Please..."  
He saw the wound KID had at his temple, the blood on his suit and some dried one in his hair. Maybe this time, it really was over for the magician under the moonlight and the detective of the east.  
Finally, Shinichi looked up to see a last time the face of the thief. Already hopeless to make it out alive he exhaled, before he pulled KID close and captured his lips in a soft kiss. He had nothing to loose anymore... and no one would ever know he kissed a criminal.

Surprisingly, he felt KID to kiss him back. His eyes shot wide open as he faced the tired indigo ones of the magician who simply smiled into the kiss. He seemed weak, but alive and that was all what mattered. Having no time to blush Shinichi pulled him closer once more and sobbed loudly.  
"I-I love you KID... I can't get you out of my head... KID... KID..."  
"Shh..."  
Kaito hugged the trembling bundle as good as possible before raising a hand onto an earbud inside his ear.  
"Jii-chan, the helicopter! Quick! I don't plan on dying today!"  
Shinichi clung only tighter onto his jacket as Kaito pulled out a grappling hook, shooting it towards the helicopter which soon appeared below them. A short jolt went through their bodies as both got caught by the rope... and KID hung with Shinichi in his arms at the iron skids, exhaling relieved.  
"Phew... That was close... Get us back to the zeppelin, Jii-chan!"  
"As you wish botchama!" was the immediate reply.

Shinichi was completely through with his world. Once KID carried him upwards into the flying helicopter he clung onto the magician and couldn't stop his tears anymore.  
"Y-you're injured KID... where does it hurt? You feel like having a broken bone? You need to rest!"  
He parted and began to search below his seat for some bandages, alcohol and pads to clean and treat his wounds. The magician exchanged an amused glare with his assistent... and then leaned back as a worried Shinichi began to examine him closer. Both kept quiet for a long time and as KID was all patched up, he leaned forward and kissed the forehead of his favorite critic.

"I love you too, Meitantei."


	5. Gosho Revenge

He went too far.  
All of them knew that.

Hakuba Saguru had enough. It was the eighth time in this month Kuroba Kaito coloured his hair and dressed him in a different outfit. An embarassing outfit.

Hattori Heiji had enough. Kaito played tricks on him since he got introduced to him, simply because he adored his 'hotblooded reactions'.

Kudo Shinichi had enough. Kaito masked himself so many times as him and played as Shinichi pranks on everyone, causing the poor detective to get his ass kicked whenever he tried to hang out with friends.

They all decided this time, it would be Kaito who would face a prank. And which day would better than his upcoming birthday?

Kaito had a normal day, well, normal in Kaito's case of course. Coloured doves, confetti everywhere and the magician jumping over chairs and tables to escape his best friend Nakamori Aoko and her mop.  
But as soon as lunch break arrived, he was certainly surprised to find the three detectives in the school yard, obviously waiting for someone which turned out to be himself. With mischievous smiles they all greeted Kaito and shook his hand, resulting Heiji to shock himself at a handshocker Kaito used.  
"I SWEAR IF YA DON'T RUN NOW YA'LL BE IN TROUBLE!!"  
Kaito bursted out giggling and let the hotblooded detective of the west chase him around Kudo and Hakuba, him cursing in a manner Nakamori-keibu would have been proud of.

Once they all calmed halfway down, Kaito of course still giggling like a madman, Shinichi smirked at him.  
"Well, we came to give you our congratulations for your birthday... and we prepared something too~ A little surprise to thank you for all these months."  
Kaito grew big eyes and he gasped in exitement.  
"For real?!"  
"For real. 12:29:17:22... the perfect time of our surprise approaches."  
The magician grew extremly suspicious tho as Saguru and Heiji grabbed him both left and right at his arms, their grip as hard as iron.  
"Uhm... Guys?"

It was only as Shinichi approached him that Kaito realized what was going on. Shinichi held a plate with a huge, empty eyed and silver creature... with candles on top of it.  
"Happy Birthday Kaito-kun~"  
Kaito stared in horrify onto the fish Shinichi held with a devilish grin out towards him and finally, his vocal chords began to work again.  
"GET IT AWAY!!! GET IT AWAY!! OUT OF MY VIEW!! PLEASE!!"  
But no matter how much he struggled, Saguru and Heiji never lost their grip on him while the detective of the east came closer and closer with the fish, letting the magician grow desperate.  
"PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU TAKE IT AWAY!!"  
"Won't you blow the candles out~?"

Pure amusement was written over all of their faces as they saw the horrified magician twist and turn in their grip and if it wouldn't have been for Akako and Aoko to save him, Kaito surely would have passed out. Panting, he knelt in front of them and tried to get over this shock with Akako keeping him in her soft embrace.  
Now it was Aoko's turn.  
With her beloved mop.

***WHACK***

"OUCH!"  
The two remaining detectives turned pale as they saw Saguru holding his head with a groan.  
"W-we're sorry!"  
"Ya can't be mad! I'm tellin' ya Kaito did worse!"

At least the magician got the best birthday present he ever received from Aoko.

The beautiful view of a furious girl chasing three horrified detectives over the school ground.


	6. Nursing Day

This really wasn't Kaito's best day. He lost to Nakamori-keibu at his heist yesterday, well, of course he didn't get caught but failed to steal the jewel and had to walk home in the hard pouring rain.  
Which resulted in a gigantic cold.

Sneezing and coughing, the magician tugged himself tighter into his bed and exhaled softly.  
"That about a heist tomorrow..."  
This definitely was a cold which could last up to a week. What was he supposed to do? He was extremly bored. Until his phone rang.

"Bakaito!! I've been waiting an hour for you!"  
Kaito flinched at the furious voice of his best friend Aoko and let out a quiet groan.  
"Sorry I forgot... I'm..."  
"Sick?!"  
There was a silence at the end of the phone before he mumbled a small yes. Surprisingly for him, Aoko hung up the same second. Too exhausted to wonder about this he closed his eyes and relaxed, only to get disturbed again as suddenly the door flung open to his room and Aoko rushed in, a bowl of noodle soup in her hands.

"Ahoko...! W-what are you doing here get out..."  
The magician really wasn't fond of having to deal with her hyper personality but she crouched down in front of him with a smile, holding the bowl out to him.  
"Just relax yes? I'll nurse you back to health!"  
Kaito wanted to complain but as he saw her begging expression he gave a defeated sigh and nodded, sitting up to eat slowly and painfully his soup.

Aoko brought him as well a second pillow and tried his best to make him relax.  
"Now sleep! As sooner you are fit as faster can we go to the cinema like you promised me!"  
Kaito grumbled in a somewhat annoyed way but still smiled.

It was nice to have such a best friend.


	7. Drunk (Sagukai)

It was the time of the cherry blossom fest in Japan and of course, the Gosho detectives planned to go with their friends. At the end Kaito went along, Aoko with Akako, Kazuha and Ran, and many more until a gigantic group resulted.

As they all drank pretty much Kaito soon became tired and wanted to leave home until a strong hand caught him. Surprised by this Kaito wanted to turn around but was already trapped inside the tight hug of Hakuba Saguru.  
"KIIIID... Staaaaay..."  
Kaito wrinkled his nose, the detective was drunk to the bone.  
"I'm not KID Hakuba, how often do I have to tell you?!"  
With a sigh he flashed a glance at Aoko.  
"Hakuba is drunk to the bone, I'll take care of him..."  
"Whaaaat?! The festival isn't over yet!"  
"Well somebody has to take care of this idiotic detective and I definitely won't leave him in Hattori's near!"

Since the poor detective wasn't able to walk properly Kaito didn't hesitate to give him a piggy bag ride.  
"You owe me something for that Hakuba, got it?!"  
The only answer he received was some ununderstandable slurring of the Heisei Holmes. Since his home was too far away Kaito decided to carry the detective into his own house, taking the risk of him finding suspicious traces at the poster of his father. Ah what did he worry, Hakuba would wake up with a gigantic hangover the next morning and wouldn't be able to deduce anything.  
Once Kaito entered his domain he pushed him off onto the couch and drove through his own hair, unsure what to do with the detective.  
"Kuroba-kun...~"  
That pulled him out of his thoughts. Since when would Hakuba purr his name like this?

Hakuba groggily sat up and pulled the magician close, trapping him once more inside a hug.  
"Kuroba...~"  
"Hakuba what the heck let go! Sheesh you're drunk...!"  
Despite Saguru obviously not thinking clear Kaito found himself within a second below him on the couch, pinned shut with Hakuba sitting on his legs.  
"What the...?!"  
The boy bent down, breathing gently against his neck before his lips touched Kaito's skin, sending an electric shock through the magicians body.  
"Hakuba-! S-stop it you're not thinking clear! HAKUBA!"  
All complaining didn't help, Hakuba seemed deaf for his protests and soon enough Kaito began to feel incredible hot. No way this was really happening... He wasn't even able to move, how should he free himself?!

But once Hakuba shifted a little Kaito finally saw a chance and pushed the detective roughly off of him, panting softly in arousement.  
"You bastard!"  
Hakuba let out a yelp as he hit the ground and as Kaito walked past him he grabbed the magician once more. Slowly he pulled himself up and hugged Kaito from behind, purring into his ear.  
"Kuroba-kun... Please... I love you... Why else should a thief be so interesting to me... I will chase forever after you, KID..."  
Kaito froze as he heard this and sighed softly. He turned around and gently kissed Hakuba's cheek, resulting the drunk one to grin in a sloppy manner.  
"Fine... But slow down a little. I might as well give one of my best critics a chance."

The next morning, Saguru woke up with an incredible headache and had absolutely no idea where he was or what happened. All that he remembered was that he went partying with his friends.  
The man sat up, massaging with a groan his temples only to see Kaito entering the room merely in boxers, grinning at him and handing him a bucket.  
"Morning Saguru-kun."  
"W-what...?"  
But before he could ask it already came up and Hakuba emptied his stomach into the bucket. Five minutes later which felt like an eternity to him his stomach was empty and he finally noticed in which shape he was. His back hurted. And above all... he was naked.  
Blushing to his ears he pulled the blanket higher and stared in a priceless manner at the man.  
"We didn't...! Did we?!"

Kaito crossed grinning his arms and nodded to confirm his suspicion.  
"We did~ I like you drunk better, Saguru-kun."  
Hakuba couldn't help than to jawdrop and Kaito bent down, kissing his cheek.  
"Relax and take care of your hangover... I'll see you later then~"

Sometimes being drunk really opens doors.

...or people.


	8. A Night's Promise

Conan did not expect that. Of all places he had to injure himself it turned out to be KID's heist. A man, obviously related to the black organization, shot at him. Twice. It didn't kill him, he simply fell... but he couldn't move any further.  
It was until soft yet strong arms grabbed him in midair and Conan felt a comfortable warmth flowing through his body. Relaxing slowly while the pain made him grow numb, he leaned into these warm arms and closed his eyes, drifting into unconciousness.

As he woke up he still laid in these warm arms. A mere whimper of his resulted into an immediate answer.  
"Are you awake Meitantei...? How do you feel?"  
Obviously, he had been treated because the pain wasn't half as worse as before. And this voice... nickname...  
"...KID...?"  
"Yes. It's me."  
Conan opened his eyes to find himself on top of the roof, sitting on the magicians lap and cuddled into his chest, Kaito's jacket keeping him warm. Immediately the boy began to blush.  
"W-where are we?! Don't tell me you kidnapped me!"

Kaito chuckled and tilted his head, his familiar smirk appearing on his lips.  
"Sort of did, yeah. But I had to. I couldn't let you fall into your death. Snake is gone as well... Nobody is going to hurt you Meitantei. I treated your wounds, too."  
The child finally noticed the sorrow and worry Kaito had in his voice, obviously the magician felt guilty for his rule to be broken.

Nobody ever gets hurt at a heist of Kaito KID.

The boy sighed softly and turned to watch the city lights illuminating their surroundings.  
"So... what now?"  
"I'm bringing you home. Your Ran nee-chan should be worried you didn't return."  
Conan gave a simple nod, he still felt incredible exhausted through all this exitement. He didn't struggle as KID raised himself and fell off of the roof with him tight in his grip, the chibi detective somehow... trusted him.  
After all, he really did save his life beforehand.

The soft breeze of wind played with his hair, the boy trembled slightly in the cold which didn't get unnoticed by KID. He wrapped his jacket once more around Conan, holding him safely against his warm chest to ease the boy.  
Once they finally arrived at Ran's house Kaito, who could be surprised about that, entered through the window Conan's room and laid the chibi detective down into his bed. The thief bent down and pressed a gentle kiss onto Conan's hand, showing a warm smile.  
"Recover fast, Meitantei... It would be a shame to have you missing my next heist."  
"KID..."  
The boy looked tiredly up at him.  
"...will... will you come back again? To... meet me?"  
Kaito surely was surprised by this but nodded lightly, holding himself back from teasing the boy.  
"Whenever you wish to see me... I will be there."

Heavy and fast footsteps turned boths attention to the door which flung open in the next second and Ran bursted into the room, crying out in relief as she saw Conan inside his bed.  
"CONAN-KUN! I-I heard voices...! Are you alright?!"  
The girl immediately rushed to hug him and the boy simply smiled.  
"Y-yeah I am... a phantom saved me..."


	9. Loneliness (Sagukai, sexual content)

His own moans slipped out of his lips whenever Hakuba moved, Kaito gave up to suppress them since long. It was just a lonely night as usual, both met on top of a roof to once more comfort each other.  
Kaito bent in front of the detective, willingly keeping his hands shut on the fence in front of him to support his own weight. No words were exchanged between these two, but Kaito was with his thoughts elsewhere.

What was Hakuba thinking? Kaito wanted to see his face, but he couldn't turn around. The detective had him completely pinned against the fence, despite that, it wouldn't fit their relationship would it? It was a mere relationship based on sex, to comfort each other in this cold world.  
His thoughts got disturbed by a certain male hitting a very sensitive spot, forcing Kaito to moan cutely out, panting and having trouble to stay on his legs.  
"H-Ha... H-Hakuba...~!"  
The detective purred softly at the mention of his name, his arm pulling Kaito closer at his waist to reach deeper parts inside him.

Kaito was a drooling, panting mess by now. Every time again he was impressed how Hakuba could crush his pokerface with this mere act. Both knew it was a sin... A detective and a thief? But they didn't care.  
Kaito couldn't help than to sink into pleasure, letting his mind grow numb and the comforting warmth taking over his body and soul.

It wasn't until the next heist that Kaito noticed on his hang glider...  
Wasn't this the detective?  
His eyes shot up wide as he saw the blond haired detective inside a room of a scyscraper he flew past, pinned against the opposite wall of the window. Tears began to prinkle inside Kaito's eyes. Hakuba was his, right? His only partner of comfort. Or no... he was a detective, right? He wouldn't be sleeping around for valid information... would he?

Right. He had other cases to take care of. He couldn't always attend KID's heists, the thief knew this too. But why did he feel so betrayed?  
The truth will always come to light.  
Which possible truth? That Hakuba didn't want him? For Kaito it shouldn't be anything else but he desired the detective. For these strong hands to hold him, to drive his body and mind insane by caressing his skin and making him feel this loved and wanted like he had never felt before.

As Hakuba approached Kaito the next day and smiled at him, the magician only glared back.  
"Say, tonight, do-"  
"No."  
Taken aback by this since his rival never turned an offer down Hakuba stared for a second before tilting his head.  
"Why? 21:00:01:43, at this time I deduced do you have no other plans to accomplish."  
Kaito glared at him once more, he successfully kept his pokerface up.  
"No. If you excuse me, class is about to begin."  
Baffled, Hakuba followed him and Aoko began to worry as soon as Kaito took his seat next to her. Her best friend wore an expression which he never wore beforehand, it was screaming to not approach him today. Usually she would have done everything in her power to raise his mood and to distract him, but this time she realized it would be better to leave the magician to himself.

After school, Hakuba caught up to Kaito and finally once he reached his house pushed the magician roughly inside and locked the door after entering himself.  
"No escapes, Kuroba-kun. What is wrong?"  
The magician let out a yelp and scoffed angrily, crossing his arms in front of his chest and flashing a glance behind Hakuba to the closed housedoor.  
"I have nothing to tell you."  
The detective raised his eyebrows and sighed softly, leaning against the wall of the floor.  
"I deduce: You misunderstood something or I did something which didn't appeal to you, noticing your bad mood first occured 8:00:27:01 hours after the heist. Has my missing attendance anything to do with this?"

Kaito bit his lip hardly, trying to force the upcoming tears and the lump in his throat away.  
"...p-problem..."  
"Coud you repeat yourself?"  
"W-what is your problem?!"  
Hakuba stared confused at him as tears dwelled up in the magicians eyes, forcing him to wipe hastily the fluid away.  
"Uhm..."  
"Y-you...! I understand you have other cases! But why! H-how could you do such a thing! A-aren't you at least considering my feelings?! I-I saw you Hakuba... I-I saw you in this hotel..."  
The detective backed a step away as he heard the impossible words rushing out of the overwhelmed boy and first wasn't sure what to answer which confirmed the magicians suspicion.  
"S-so what?! It's true or not?! F-for what do you need me if you sleep around for information anyway?!"

Hakuba sighed and pulled the raging magician into a tight hug, keeping him in his iron grip no matter how much he struggled.  
"Kuroba-kun... He tried to assault me, but... I pushed him off. I have never slept around for information... and will never do it either."  
He bent down to kiss gently his tears away.  
"Don't worry... You are be the only one I allow to comfort me. When we're at it... since I deduced our feelings to be mutual, how about to seal this bond~?"  
Kaito felt a blush rise onto his face and he hesitantly leaned against Hakuba as he began to kiss softly along his neck.  
"...fine... But this time you'll care afterwards too, I'm sick of running every morning with a hurting ass around."  
"Yea yea. I promise."


	10. A Merman's Curse

"AKAKO!!!!"

Aoko bursted out laughing as she saw her beloved childhood friend robbing himself in fury forward on the floor of the Nakamori household. She sure was used to surprises and wonders, but this was beyond her imagination.  
Kaito had turned into a merman with a full grown fishy tail in a wonderful angel white with little hints of dark blue here and there, fins to match his outlooks at his ears and a few deep cuts inside his neck marked the gills.

"H-how did that happen...?!"  
Poor Aoko was still trying to control her breath to not suffocate and whinced a few times, trying her best to suppress her laughflash. Kaito whined desperately at her, flashing in horror a glance to his wet tail.  
"What do I know!! I woke up like this! Am I glad it's weekend... That's Akako's doing! That damned witch! Ahokoooo help meeee...!"  
The magician wrinkled his nose and puffed in a pouting manner his cheeks as Aoko ran and fetched a wheelchair her father still owned from when he got shot at a crime scene. As she returned and hosted Kaito up into the seat Nakamori Ginzo was directly at her heel, wanting to see the miracle with his own eyes.  
"K-Kaito-kun...?! What happened...?!"  
"Jesus I don't know! Ugh. Get me into some water I-I feel like about to dry out..."

Kaito felt relief as he dove into the bathtub full of clear refreshing water and exhaled softly, beginning to relax. Worried, the female teen eyed her best friend up whose shirt was completed soaked.  
"Aren't you gonna get rid of that shirt...?"  
"Why should I? Or do you wanna admire my muscles~?"  
This caused Aoko to flush deep red and within a second a bottle of soap rushed past Kaito's face which he avoided laughing.  
"BAKAITO! Ugh. I'll get Akako... Stay here yes?"  
She couldn't help than to chuckle a little at her own joke while Kaito rolled annoyedly his eyes and shoved his lower lip up in a sulking manner.  
"Haha. How funny."

Sadly for Kaito, Akako knew he would be first thinking of her and went into hiding which meant Kaito had to spend the whole weekend trapped inside Aoko's bathtub, occasionally leaving it to eat or when one of them had to use the toilet.  
Finally after Aoko returned from school, she had a lot of people at her heels. The fastest of them all was Hakuba Saguru who just wasn't able to believe that Kaito had turned into a merman and convinced himself it was all just a huge prank of him to fool them. Kudo Shinichi who had been attending the same university as both of them and couldn't believe either what Aoko told them. Ran who thought just the same was tagging along as well and finally Akako Koizumi as the last one.  
She was definitely everything but in a hurry. After all, she enjoyed to see her favorite man to twist and turn in her magic spell.

At last, there was a knock on the bathroom door and Kaito inside let out a groan.  
"Aoko? Finally! I've been dying in here of boredom! Did you bring some cards?! I gotta practise my magic! Sheesh, I'm feeling all naked without my equipment..."  
But as the door opened both parties grew big eyes. Kaito was the first one to catch himself and facepalmed with a groan.  
"Ahoko!! I only wanted Akako! Not anybody else! And what is Hakuba of all people doing here?!"  
"Bakaito, as if I'd take their only chance to see you like this!"  
She gestured with a giggle onto Kaito's long and smooth tail, causing the magician to sink deeper into his water, sulking with crossed arms.  
"...unfair."

While Ran suddenly began to squeal fangirlalike and whispered eagerly with Aoko how great this tail fit him and Akako stood smirking in the background the two detectives had two completely different reactions.  
While Shinichi came closer and rested gently a hand on his tail as if to test it for any trap Saguru couldn't help than to burst out laughing, clunching his stomach with one hand.  
"Bwahahaha!! I can't believe it!! I-I have to note that... 17:30:01:24... t-the time of where I-I found Kuroba-kun as a merman... H-how ironic...!"  
"GO TO HELL HAKUBA! AND STOP FEELING MY TAIL KUDO!"  
Neither of the detectives backed away and Kaito had enough. With all his force he lifted his tail up and hit both Kudo and Hakuba hardly into their faces, sending them flying against the next wall and during the process splashing a huge amount of water out of the bathtub.  
"BAKAITO! I'M NOT GOING TO CLEAN THIS UP!!"  
"Not my problem lazy girl!"

"Fiiine."  
Akako finally stepped forward and smiled, a bottle inside her hands which she held out towards Kaito.  
"I was simply trying to help you."  
"HELP ME?! WITH TURNING ME INTO ONE OF THESE FINNY MONSTERS?!"  
"Yes. With a tail I thought you might grow a little more comfortable around fish."  
Kaito froze but silenced, finally a groan escaping his lips before he opened the tiny bottle and swallowed the fluid within one sip. A short electric shock rushed through his body... and the marvellous tail grew back into two shorter legs. The detectives slowly began to come to their senses and it happened only now that everybody including Kaito noticed:

Kaito only wore a shirt.

"...STOP LOOKING YOU PERVERTS!!"


	11. Drunk (Sagukai Part 2)

Hakuba still didn't remember anything from this night the thief claimed both had. Proof was there, Hakuba woke up completely naked and inside the magicians bed, but Kaito could have simply undressed him. As soon as he got his hangover under control, he swung himself out of bed in a little too fast manner which forced him to rest a second.  
Dressing himself only in boxers too he shambled into the kitchen where his rival sat with a plate full of chocolate pancakes, eating eagerly while reading the morning news on his tablet.

"K-Kuroba-kun...!"  
Said one lifted his gaze with a cheeky smile and rose one of his eyebrows.  
"Yes Sagu-chan~?"  
His cheeks flushed a slight hint of red as he heard him calling his name like that. Had he ever possessed such a sweet voice? Ah this wasn't the right time.  
"L-look, I believe it's pretty unbelievable we really..."  
Somehow Saguru found it difficult to speak these words out, they meant too much to him.  
"A-ah, lets just say... T-this isn't one of your silly pranks, is it?"

Kaito frowned and motioned with a halfway hurt expression onto his chair. As Hakuba took a closer look, he saw Kaito sat on two extra fluffy pillows to ease his pain and immediately flushed deep red.  
"N-no way... You mean we really... and even if, I really was... and you were...?!"  
Kaito laughed softly and took off the shirt he wore by now, revealing countless hickeys all over his neck, chest and even a few bite marks complimenting his abs.  
"Where else should I've gotten those from? You sure were persistant on sleeping with me tho... I really had to force you off of me the first moments until you made your once in a lifetime confession~"  
The poor detective couldn't help than to jawdrop as he stared at his own marks he left all over his rival. Finally, he bowed down with a soft regretting whimper.  
"I-I am truly sorry Kuroba-kun, I didn't mean to-"  
"No. It's fine. I... enjoyed it."

Kaito raised himself onto trembling legs and took gently Hakuba's hand into his own ones, smiling softly at him.  
"Relax. Ah and... Might go to the bathroom? I still have to treat your back."  
Hakuba furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, stretching lightly his muscles only to flinch as a sharp pain rushed through his body. At that, Kaito only showed a smirk.  
"Lets just say I have quite some claws even tho my nails are short~"

There really had been a lot of moments where Hakuba wanted to vanish into the ground in embarassment thanks to KID, but this time was one of the worst ones. He never felt his face to be burning until he knelt in front of Kaito who gently desinficated his back. Both enjoyed each other's presence in silence until suddenly, Saguru's phone rang. With a displeased groan he picked up only to hear a worried Shinichi at the end of the line.  
"Hakuba? How are you? You sure drank a lot. Did Kuroba bring you home?"  
The detective froze a short second before he bit his lip.  
"Well... No... My home was too far away... I slept over at his."  
"...cracking voice, a hint of nervousity, your breath uneven... You are keeping a secret, Hakuba. What are you hiding?"

Seeing his rival this uncomfortable made Kaito sigh in annoyance. Why couldn't they leave them alone for now to first sleep really out? He snatched his phone out of his hands and grinned in an overly sweet voice at the phone.  
"Kudo-kun, we are still exhausted, it was a rough night so please don't call today anymore. See you~"  
Shinichi jawdropped as he heard this and didn't even react as Kaito hung up. Instantly he knew what happened between them, he wasn't called the detective of the east just for the heck of it.

Not long after that, all of their friends knew about the newly found couple.


	12. A Shot to Miss

Kaito was invited to join a heist by Nakamori-keibu, mostly to inspect their traps set up for Kaito KID. The boy sure laughed to himself as he heard about that, of course knowing that Nakamori-keibu would explain all his traps and plans to him which made it more than easy to steal the...

Yeah.

Kaito didn't even want to speak out its name.

A slap onto his back by the inspector brought him back to reality and he flinched madly, laughing to overplay that he was with his thoughts elsewhere.  
"Haha, great traps Nakamori-keibu! I'm sure Kaito KID will step into at least one of them."  
The man nodded and straightened his back to stare proudly at his work. Much to Kaito's despise the gem he was targetting was embedded into a pond with kois and again lucky for him it was part of a statue inside it, so he didn't need to touch the water.

In the evening as Kaito barged through the task force like it would be nothing, he froze as he saw Edogawa Conan standing in front of the pond, his right shoe surrounded by small lightnings flashing back and forth, a soccer ball below it and an evil grin on his lips. Swallowing hard Kaito backed away.  
"A-ah, Meitantei, why don't we settle this peaceful and you slowly back from this soccer ball away...?"  
"I can't agree to this, I see no reason to not shoot at you~ See it as favor, if I prevent you from stealing like this you won't have to come closer to the fish."  
Conan knew about Kaito KID's ichthyophobia but he never made a big deal out of it or told anyone else, he wasn't the kind of person who would use KID's fears to beat him. The magician bowed shortly and smiled.  
"This is an offer I politely decline, regarding of today being a special night~"

With a loud poof Kaito blended into the smoke surrounding him and magically appeared on top of the statue, holding the gem inside his hands with a victorious grin.  
"You lost, Meitantei~"  
He tried his best to not think about the finny monsters below him but as he examined the gem in the moonlight he lost his guard for a second.

And immediately, the magician got hit by an extremely fast and strong soccerball directly into his stomach, causing him to fall with a shriek into the water. Conan gasped shortly, he wanted to knock the gem out of KID's hands and not send the whole phantom flying into the pond. Without hesitation he dived after him and reappeared behind him, covering from behind the magicians eyes while he swam to the surface, of course pulling in the process the child up as well.  
"Don't look KID."  
Kaito wasn't sure what to say or do now, but he felt relieved Conan obviously tried to protect him from a panic attack which could cost his freedom at once. With the child leading him, he swam towards the edge and jumped out of the water, Conan finally losing his grip from the magicians eyes.  
The child stepped in front of him, crossing his arms.  
"And now the jewel."  
Kaito hesitated, but since he already was on his knees and knew Pandora wasn't inside his target, he grasped gently the small hand of the chibi detective and kissed gently its back.  
"As you wish, Meitantei. This isn't the jewel I wanted... So keep it. And... my gratitude."  
Conan blushed lightly in embarassment but seemed satisfied upon receiving the precious gem.

Some rivals really were the best friends.


	13. Halloween

"A costume party? Who's the host?"  
"Hattori-kun! And you're coming along, I won't accept a no. All of our friends are there!"  
Kaito wrinkled his nose, clearly not please to have Aoko deciding over his opinion again.  
"You mean Hakubastard is also going to come?"  
"Of course!"  
His eyes seemed to beam for a second with light over the idea which rushed through his mind. Setting up an innocent grin, he agreed to Aoko's plans.  
"Sure, I'm in. I'll do a magic show too! What would be halloween without some wonders~"

Oh yes, Kaito prepared a magic show. A magic show in which Hakuba would take place, he knew the detective couldn't refuse if everybody would push him onto the stage. Especially Hattori would love to see him getting used by Kaito.  
Once the party took place, Aoko impatiently waited for her best friend to show up. But the person who stepped out of her house sent chills down her spine and she backed with a deepthroated growl away.  
"Kaito KID?!"  
Kaito laughed and shook his head, taking off the top hat and monocle.  
"Sheesh, it's me. How could you mistake me, I'm way cooler than the original!"  
Aoko couldn't help than to laugh as she heard that and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. She herself wore a cute costume, resembling a so called nekomata.

In front of the door of the Hattori-household, Kaito stopped Aoko by grabbing her arm.  
"Wait Aoko. I'll startle them~ Go inside yes? Lets see who also believes I'm KID!"  
Of course happy to not be the one who gets pranked, Aoko agreed and opened the door while Kaito went into hiding. Onto questions about Kaito she either answered "He couldn't make it" or "He had other plans".  
Suddenly, in the middle of the room a pink cloud of smoke erupted and Kaito stepped grinning in his disguise out of it, bowing to the baffled audience.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! I will enchant you today with a magic show beyond your imaginations!"

Nobody moved, all stared at Kaito until Sonoke began to squeal highpitched.  
"KID-SAMA!!"  
Heiji caught himself as well and immediately launched forward to attack Kaito what the magician dodged laughing. Hakuba inhaled sharply and immediately approached him.  
"You have nerves!! I'll arrest you this instant!"  
Aoko finally couldn't hold it anymore and bursted into laughter, clunching her stomach and trying to force her tears back.  
"S-stop...! K-Kaito stop...! M-my stomach...!"  
"KAITO?!" everyone exclaimed and the magician took laughing his top hat and monocle off.  
"I can't believe you all fell for it! I'm way better looking than the original!"  
The blond haired detective turned bright red in anger. He couldn't believe that Kaito really had the nerve to dress up as Kaito KID in front of him and even admit who he was!  
...yet again, it was Kaito. He should have expected that.

Really, Kaito provided a great magic show and the guests were fire and flame for his marvellous illusions. Until he called Hakuba onto the stage, who first refused but got pushed forward anyway.  
"Now, who wants me to let the detective vanish~?"  
Great cheers and applause answered his question and Hakuba sweatdropped. What was Kaito going to do to him? He couldn't leave, everyone blocked his way. Kaito approached him and took of his coat to cover Hakuba from head to toe in it. With a simple snap of his fingers... the coat fell onto the ground and Hakuba was gone.  
"Whaaaat?!"  
"Where is he?!"  
"Show us Kuroba-kun!"  
Kaito simply grinned in a mysterious manner and bowed.  
"That is for me to know and you to find out. A magician never tells~ I hope you enjoyed my show."

Suddenly a small child made its way forward and grinned at Kaito, making the magician sweatdrop. No way... he really recognized him. And the worst of all... the child wore a costume which horrified the poor magician.  
A fish poncho with an adorable hood which could make hearts melt, but for Kaito... it meant pure hell. It was Edogawa Conan, obviously tagging along with Ran and Sonoke.  
"Well, shall I reveal your magic trick?"  
His intense glare pierced through the magician who had trouble keeping his pokerface on. Swallowing hard, he backed a step away from the child.  
"A-ah, well, I-..."  
He was at loss of words. What was going to happen? Kaito couldn't fortell what the chibi detective would do now. But Conan simply grinned and took a step closer where the magician really had to force himself to not whimper in fear.  
"Don't worry KID... Or Kuroba Kaito~? Today I'm not working. I will catch you redhanded and not like this, where would be the thrill? See you the next heist~"

Looking as innocent as ever again, Conan turned around and vanished into the crowd, letting Kaito exhale the air he didn't realize he was holding in. At least he was a good rival...  
Finally, a loud cry of fury emitted from the cellar and Hakuba stormed out, a few bits of ice hanging on his hair and clothes. He sure was a view, all red of anger and this messed up. Immediately everyone bombarded him with questions what happened and where he was.  
"Where I was?! I woke up inside the freezer in the cellar!!"  
Kaito bursted out giggling and smirked at the detective.  
"And, figured my trick out?"

It costed all his nerves to admit he didn't.


	14. Side Effects

Haibara finally found an antidote to the poison which had turned both her and Kudo into children: APTX 4869.  
Tho... It was of course necessary for her to test it at someone. And this someone would be Shinichi, obviously. Why should she risk herself if she could risk Shinichi? She knew it definitely wouldn't kill him but the side effects... Oh well. He'd find out on his own.

"And this... will really turn me back into Kudo Shinichi?" the chibi detective asked the girl, his eyes beaming with hope and exitement. Haibara shortly nodded and handed him a blue pill, hesitating a short time at the movement.  
"...but lay down. Your body will be in pain once it grows back. I can't have you collapse in here, I won't clean your mess up."  
The boy rolled his eyes but took the pill. Even tho it was completely untypical for him be pulled Haibara into a short hug.  
"Thanks. You really helped me a lot."

Conan ran out of her room into his own one, taking a deep breath as he stared onto the pill. He wasn't sure wether he would miss his life as Conan or not, but he was ready to leave it behind.  
Finally, he swallowed the pill and laid down in his bed. For a few minutes nothing happened but all of sudden a wave of pain rushed through his body. The boy began to squirm and scream, feeling himself growing numb. Tears began to run down his cheeks, leaving a burning sensation on his skin and finally, the child passed out.

Once he came to his senses, he felt different. Taller, to be honest. Remembering what happend the male swung himself out of his bed, nearly collapsing at the numb feeling in his legs and shambling hastily to the closest mirror. But what he saw shocked him more than words could express.  
"I'M A CAT?!"  
And really, cat ears were visible above his brown hair and a smooth tail swayed calmly behind his back. Even his eyes showed the familiar thin pupil. Well, he was Kudo Shinichi now. But that wasn't how he imagined it.  
After the first moments of shock passed, fury dwelled up inside him. He began to tremble as he turned around and took a deep breath.  
"HAIBARA AI!!!"

The next moment he was in her lab, he already started to rant.  
"Haibara how on earth did I become a cat?! Cure this immediately! What will Hattori say if he sees me like that...?! And Hakuba?! And the worst of all, KID?!"  
Shinichi shruddered as he imagined KID luring him with any kind of cat toys away from all possible gems. He was a cat, he would fail for it without any doubt. Nobody would take him serious anymore!  
Haibara tho didn't look like she would care a lot. Giggling to herself she remained on her chair and kept staring at the desperate detective, trying to suppress her upcoming laughflash.  
Of course, a cure was nowhere in sight.

At a new heist of Kaito KID Shinichi kept avoiding successfully other policemen and fans, keeping his ears and tail a secret from everyone. Shinichi hated running around with a hood, it ruined his hair and affected his eyesight since he couldn't turn his head how he wished it. Horror grew on his face as he searched around to get a hold of KID's plan, knowing if he wouldn't find out he would surely find himself trapped inside one of his stupid pranks. And most likely his secret would be found out.  
He didn't know why yet the magician seemed to know he and Conan were the same person. After him retransforming into his original body he prompty received an invitation letter of the fool below the moonlight.

As his thoughts kept spinning he finally faced the last countdown to KID's arrival, supported by violent cheers of his fans outside.  
"Three!"  
"Two!"  
"One!"  
With a loud poof the magician stepped out of a cloud made of pink smoke, revealing himself to his exited audience.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen-"  
Shinichi ignored the rest of his pompous talk and stepped right up to follow the magician. As they reached the end of the hallway both were inside a smirk grew on the detective's face.  
"Give up KID. Today I will expose your identity for public."  
"How amusing, I wanted to say the same to you."  
Shinichi froze in confusion but a sharp blow of wind crushed against his hood, hitting it off of his head and revaling his lovely feline ears. The poor detective nearly choked as he fiddled with his clothing to cover up his embarassing secret, resulting Kaito KID to burst into laughter.  
"So adorable you are today, detective. May I pet you~? Cats love me~"  
"Would you shut your dimwitted mouth?!"  
Neither listening to him nor taking him serious at all Kaito really took his effort to pet him and distract him with various cat toys he pulled out such as a ball filled with catnip or feathers to hunt. As soon as Shinichi realized how good he was falling for these foolish tricks he finally did what he planned all day along...  
He greeted the magician with a flying kick, sending him against the next wall. Groaning in agony the male whined at his foe.  
"Tantei-kun, be a little softer with me! I just want to play with my favorite critique, there isn't anything bad to it is there~?"

Oh how much Shinichi would have loved to make use of his shoe right away again. But of course, KID disappeared again before he had any chance to secure him.  
Blushing lightly he felt up his ears, twitching them lightly. He still was able to feel his touch, his gloves on his head and ears.  
"...damn you KID that means revenge...!"


	15. A Persistant Tantei-san

Cries of fury emitted from outside the elevator Kaito KID had blocked, the task force was furious. The thief seemed trapped with nowhere to run, he was so close and yet the doors were too thick to just force open.

Kaito mused, enjoying the screams and yells of his enemies for a longer second until he took out a small screwdriver, prying open the lid which revealed his escape into a dark passage. It didn't take much of a talent to hoist himself up and on top of the small elevator, it was one of these moments where Kaito really preferred his ichthyophobia over the claustrophobia.

Searching in his coat he soon fiddled with his grappling hook and shot into nowhere, tugging once at the end to find out it was properly fixed. Slowly the voices became quieter as he pulled himself up, somehow disappointed that his heist was about to end.

At the end of his way he found a small door he had prepared beforehand and slipped through without any further trouble.  
But that was only because his further trouble awaited him at the last part of his escape, wearing a trenchcoat and the familiar Sherlock Holmes hat. Hakuba stared at Kaito, satisfaction spreading across his face to reveal his deductions as true.

"KID. I knew you'd show up here, it was only a matter of time. By the way... I already contacted Nakamori-keibu. You have ten seconds and 25 milliseconds left before they will storm this room."  
His slim lips curled up into a challenging and arrogant smirk, completely sure he cornered the thief.  
"What is your next move, KID?"

A pokerface made of stone on his face, Kaito chuckled and cocked his head to the left, playing his innocent yet superior role.  
"That is nine seconds more than I need, Tantei-san."  
Alarmed by his sudden movement Hakuba tried to get a hold of Kaito as he stormed at him and grabbed his shoulders, pushing himself up and jumping with a small salto over him.  
As elegant as ever, he landed behind him and made a dash for the window Hakuba had been guarding the whole time.

Glass shattered as the thief jumped out of it and in the same second he was falling, someone grabbed his leg. It was no one else than the half brit who kept a tight grip on the magician.  
"You're not getting away KID! Not today!"  
Kaito shrieked in surprise (he will deny it later, a phantom thief doesn't shriek) and horror spread in his eyes as he helplessly kicked into nowhere to get rid of the nosy detective, yet to no avial.  
"H-hakuba let go of me! My hangglider is too weak for two people!"  
"Shut your mouth and concentrate on steering!" came the nervous reply.

Indeed, Kaito had no other choice than to try and land somewhere safely inside this huge forest stretched around the museum he had been holding his heist in. The hangglider threatingly cracked and suddenly jolted as a hard breeze hit the fabric, followed by a scream of a terrified Hakuba who lost his grip.  
Diving after him this instant Hakuba soon managed to grab Kaito's hand, yanking the thief further down with him. Kaito desperately tried to regain control over his gadget but it was no use; at least the hangglider caught a bit of their fall as they crashed into a large tree down below.

"Argh..."  
Kaito lazily opened his eyes, his whole body ached and he was pretty sure he caught a lot of blue marks in his fall.  
"At least no bones are broken..." he realized as he fished in his pockets for the bracelet he stole today. Safely kept in his pocket and without a scratch, good, that was Lady Luck on his side. He needed to be careful as he slowly pried himself out of the bushes he landed inside, his hangglider spread all across the tree in hundreds of pieces.  
But there was something else inside the tree, he started to notice.

"Hakuba!"

His detective was tangled above him, unconcious and full of cuts and bruises, just like Kaito was. In fact he looked like somebody threw him as laundry over a branch...  
Kaito had paled since long as he tried to climb up the tree, fishing Hakuba out of his miserable situation and slowly letting himself with the detective over his shoulder down.  
At least the moon gave a bit of light inside this dark forest, it was enough to search the detective for any worse wounds.

Fortunately for him, all he could discover was a twisted ankle and a few sprained ribs. His pulse remained strong, his breath steady...  
"He'll make it."  
That brought him to the next problem. Both stranded in the middle of nowhere, no idea how long they needed by foot to reach civilization and moreover, once Hakuba woke up he definitely would be a pain in the ass trying to uncover Kaito's face.

Sighing softly he slipped his hand into a few of Hakuba's pockets until he found what he had searched for, his phone. Kaito searched through his contacts and soon enough picked Baaya's number before hosting him up onto his back to give him a piggy back ride.

After an eternity of dragging the fainted blonde through the forest, he slowly began to regain conciousness. His head ached, he must have blacked out after they had crashed.  
Hakuba tiredly opened his golden eyes, surprised to find moving feet in front of his nose. It lasted a few seconds until he had realized something gave him a piggy back ride and another few until he recognized this person to be no other than KID.

His eyes slowly darted over to the thief's head, careful to not make any motion and inform him of his regained mind. Much to his displeasure, he found the monocle still in place and from his angle it was impossible to get a better look of his features.  
"Are you awake Tantei-san?"  
Shit.  
Not wanting to lie in such a moment, Hakuba gave a small nod and exhaled softly against his ear, resting once again his chin on the magician's shoulder and staring into the dark forest.

"Where are we KID...?"  
"Obviously inside the forest we crashed into. I allowed myself to call your Baaya and inforn her of your condition."  
"...my condition?"  
The phantom thief chuckled, this was one of the rare moments he could call the detective dense.  
"Your ankle is twisted and your ribs sprained. I had luck and fell into bushes... you landed on a hard branch."

The half brit wrinkled his nose, by now his mind recognized the sharp pain inside his foot as well. A little beaten he closed his eyes and pulled out his phone, turning on the flashlight and brighting the way for Kaito. That was the least he could do to help in his condition.  
"What time is it?"  
"Exactly 1:20am, 54 seconds and 12 milliseconds."  
"Darn it... We're here since an hour... I hope we're gonna reach a street soon, I doubt I can carry you another full hour."  
Guilt spread over the detective's face as he flashed another glance at KID, silent for a short while.

"...I'm sorry."

Said magician raised his eyebrows, letting out a small breath of exhaustion.  
"How come you say this?"  
"This wouldn't have happened if I wouldn't have jumped after you out of the window. I'm sorry."  
"Tantei-san, this is your job. I don't blame you for this. Next time I'll make my hangglider strong enough for two people..."  
A small smirk appeared on Hakuba's lips, taking this secret invitation with pleasure.  
"Next time I will catch you, Kuroba Kaito."  
"If you say so~ My name is still not Kuroba Kaito tho."

Silence followed once more, yet it was no problem to find another topic to talk about. Of all the conversations Hakuba had had with Kaito, this was the most relaxed and fun. Both kept chatting over mindless things to overcome the endless time alone and distract Kaito from his exhaustion; and after a long time both finally reached the museum where everything had begun.

The thief gently sat Hakuba onto the ground, leaned against one of the many cars parked on the spot and smiled at him.  
"Good luck next time, Tantei-san. You will need it to catch me."  
"I will look forward on chasing you again, KID. And next time I won't make it that easy for you."


	16. Hakuba's Birthday

Kaito KID was able to analyze situations within seconds, make out all possible escapes in the rush of battle and had the intelligence to fool hundreds of policemen, with two sharp detectives after him too.  
Regarding his abilities it was only natural that remembering the birthdays of his closest ones was a piece of cake.

He daily pranked him, humiliated him in front of classmates and teachers, heck, even in media and in front of police. This one day, his birthday, was a day where he would plan to do good to him. Hakuba was a brat... and yet an important part of his life, his detective, his enemy to enchant.

As the day of the days finally arrived and Hakuba lazily opened his eyes, he found a smell to be pretty unusual for this occasion. The smell of a typical English breakfast, he noted; and that right next to him with a good cup of his favorite tea, still damping  
Baaya had been out of the Hakuba manori, was it her work despite that?  
Nevertheless he slowly lifted the tray onto his lap and gratefully smiled in thought as he took a small sip of the hot liquid, allowing it to leave a sweet taste on his tongue.  
Whoever it had been to gift him with this, that person surely made a marvellous tea.

Once the tray was empty Hakuba pried himself out of his king sized bed with a soft yawn, changing into his school wear and heading into the kitchen. As he predicted, there was no sign of Baaya.  
Sighing he took out his bento box and various goods from the fridge in attempt to prepare a small meal for himself but as he opened the box... it was filled to the edge with delicious food, prepared exactly how he loved it.

Hakuba sweatdropped, this was starting to become extremly creepy. Who on earth made breakfast and bento for him if not Baaya? He was alone in this house. Right?  
The tiny hairs on his neck raised themselves as a cold shiver went down his spine. A breakin? But why on earth should any normal thief make food for him?  
Normal thief?  
"God. Kuroba."  
Realization hit him like a train and in the next second he fled into the bathroom, stretching out his tongue in front of the large mirror on the wall.  
"...no sign of abnormal colours... Dear Kami-sama did he pour laxativa into my food?!"

The blonde detective rested a hand on his stomach, swallowing hardly. He felt sick to the boot but he knew it was only the result of his heart almost hammering inside his chest. All Hakuba could do was to wait and see how things would turn as he made his way towards Ekoda highschool.

To his surprise the classroom wasn't an utter chaos:  
Everybody sat on their seats, everything was organized and no pranks whatsoever were visible. His golden eyes rested upon the magician who mindlessly chatted with Aoko, not paying any attention to others.  
Once again a shiver ran over his back, Kuroba planned something and he could smell it. Literally.  
On his desk was a small piece of cake, with a snap of the thief's fingers everybody else received one as well. Aoko approached the detective and gave him a small hug.  
"Happy Birthday Hakuba-kun! Don't worry, I prepared that cake and not Bakaito."  
"Thank you Aoko-sama. I appreciate it, really."

Hakuba put on a smile to the evil game of the magician he thought he was in, once more he could feel these indigo eyes secretly piercing through him as he chatted with Aoko. And yet he kept quiet.

Once school ended for him and late afternoon approached him, Hakuba was on his way back home. This day had been one of the scariest so far, there was no prank the whole day and Kaito never made any snarky remark. He would have enjoyed it a lot if it wasn't for the fact that Kaito never made a normal day possible.  
A flapping noise pulled Hakuba out of his thoughts as he closed in to his house, the source of it a white dove with a small KID card inside its claws. It was dropped right into the detective's hands and with that the dove flew off again.  
Much to his surprise it wasn't a new heist riddle but an invitation.  
"Join me at 21:30 on the clock tower, I have to give you something. -Kaito KID"

His curiosity got the best out of him and so the blonde found himself the same evening climbing the stairs to the roof. At the door he hesitated, god, did he really collect enough bravery for this? A small click was audible as he pressed down onto the grip, it was open.  
As careful as ever he snuck onto the roof, closing the door behind him. The wind sent chills down his spine, at least he had a marvellous view onto the city sparkling brilliant beneath him.  
But to his surprise, he was alone.

Right as the clock indicated 21:30, rockets fired up into the sky, creating a marvellous wallpaper of so many different colours, all mixed together and shining brighter than the stars themselves. Hakuba couldn't help than to stare, his mouth wide open, such a performance and just for him? What on earth was KID trying to do?  
But since he was alone on this roof he began to relax, enjoying the firework with a sweet smile on his lips. It was made for him.

"I see I impressed you~" said a voice right next to his ear, startling the detective who jumped a step further, blushing in the process.  
"KID jesus christ! Don't sneak up on people like that!"  
Slowly the fireworks began to die out as the thief deeply bowed towards him, letting a white rose appear inside his hand. Unfortunately for him, Hakuba wasn't able to see his face just like always.  
"W-why did you ask me here KID."  
"Isn't that obvious? Today is your birthday Tantei-san, and I came to celebrate it."  
"Cele...?"  
Hakuba frowned, surprise sprawled across his usual arrogant pokerface. Kaito KID wanted to celebrate his birthday? No pranks, nothing at all? He realized at this moment KID merely had been trying his best to present him a day just how he loved it. Calm, organized and with his favorite food.

"Anyway..."  
The thief held a small package out towards him, decorated with a red bow. Judging by his deductions, Hakuba was completely sure the form resembled a book.  
"Happy Birthday Hakuba. I found out this is the only Sherlock Holmes novel you don't possess."  
His eyes grew wide as he opened the package and really found a novel inside, the one he had been chasing after with equal passion as he chased after KID. Resisting the urge to hug the magician Hakuba smiled as bright as ever, an expression of gratefulness and happiness on his face.

"Thank you KID... I've been so scared the entire day because absolutely nothing happened."  
"My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you by that. I just thought you might enjoy a normal day... for once."  
"I did, I really did."  
Finally giving in to the urge Hakuba pulled the flattered magician into a tight hug, resting his chin on his shoulder.  
"Thank you for putting such effort into me... I'll make sure to revenge myself on your birthday."

The thief was left in surprise as he slowly wrapped his arms around the exited detective, soon enough easing into his arms as well.  
"I will look forward to it, Tantei-san."


	17. Texting (Kaishin)

Shinichi couldn't help it, since days he felt watched and it drove him near insanity. He couldn't be sure wether it would be the Black Organisation or any else criminals who wanted to set an end to his life. By now the only persons he was able to trust were Haibara Ai, Hattori Heiji and professor Agasa. Of course there were others as well yet he couldn't afford to put them into danger.

It wasn't that he never had faced such a situation but this really left him baffled. At some point, someday, he always had found out about the person collecting information about him, no matter if a random criminal or somebody dangerous from the Black Organisation. But this time there wasn't any hint, nothing at all to work with and still it felt like he wasn't even safe inside his own walls.

Said detective plopped down on his bed and pulled out his phone, shifting into a little more comfortable position. With a deep sigh he unlocked it and immediately froze. There was a text on his phone. Not WhatsApp, not facebook, or any else messenger. It was an SMS. Obviously the number wasn't important to the culprit, that allowed Shinichi to at least find out who owned the phone.

_Good afternoon, Meitantei._

"Good... afternoon... Meitantei?" Shinichi repeated a little baffled. There was only one person who called him that and immediately his deductions went further; realization hit him like a train.  
"KID had been following me around?!"  
Furiously, the male sat up right away again and typed a well thought answer to this greeting.  
 _KID?! Look, if you are the one following me and spying on me all those days I'll send you with a soccer ball straight down the roof on your next heist!!_  
Shinichi almost could see his counterpart smirking on the other side of the phone, he clutched the small device inside his hands as he finally raised himself out of his bed. He as well could get himself a mug of coffee while waiting for that wannabe thief's answer. Perhaps contact Nakamori-keibu as well? He after all was the one responsible for KID cases, he could track down the number and arrest that bastard this instant. But something made Shinichi hesitate to dial the number of the Keibu right away, his curiosity got the best out of him. This was his chance to talk close to face to face to the marvellous magician below the moonlight, Kaitou KID.

While he stood next to the coffee machine, listening to the gentle buzzing of red machine producing his life elixir, his phone vibrated inside his hand. Not bothering to put Kaitou KID before his favorite coffee, the detective patiently took the full mug out of the machine and sat down at the kitchen table, taking a careful sip of the black liquid and shortly closing his eyes to let it sink in. Finally, he unlocked his phone again and immediately another text confronted him. Indeed, it was KID.  
 _That's pretty rude, Meitantei. Considering I took all this effort to spend some time with you, you could be a bit nicer. But don't you worry Shin-chan, I am not mad~_

"Nicer?! Shin-chan?!"  
Completely taken aback by this arrogance Shinichi couldn't do better than to stare at his phone. He wanted to teach the thief a good lesson, a good old soccer ball inside his face would beat some reasoning into his thick skull.  
 _Don't call me that. What do you want KID?! To terrorize me like this, I thought someone wants to kill me!_  
The detective let out an annoyed huff and instead switched to WhatsApp to contact his best friend Heiji, not in the mood to deal with the awful thief any longer. At the same time, with texting Heiji he knew he just desperately tried to find a reason to stay on the phone.  
 _Heiji you won't believe it. KID just contacted me. Per SMS. I'll see if I can-_  
He froze inside his typing as his phone buzzed another time, signalizing an answer of the phantom thief. Without continuing his text to Heiji he switched to the other open tab and scanned through the words meant for only his eyes.

_My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you. Could I cheer you up with some dinner? I certainly won't kill you but I plan to steal your heart._

Silence filled the cold kitchen as Shinichi merely stared at his phone. Slowly he closed the WhatsApp tab, deleting like that his unfinished text for Heiji and fully focused onto the cheeky phantom. What could he answer now? He absolutely wasn't in the mood to meet up with him, on the other hand, he perhaps could catch a glance at KID's true identity. Shinichi could go, expose him and get him arrested, and then everything would be over. The male took another sip of his coffee, letting the warm liquid fill his mouth as he thought it over. Finally, Shinichi decided for an answer yet another text message interrupted him.

"H-how did he...?!" spat the surprised detective and immediately looked left and right, searching for any object which didn't belong into his kitchen and could have filmed him, but there was none. How could he read Shinichi with such ease and precision? Ah, he needed to go or else he wouldn't find anything out. With regained eagerness, his fingers flew over the letters.  
 _I'll go as long as I can choose the place._

Almost immediately the answer came, along with a small heart emoji at the end.  
 _I planned to let you choose from the beginning. How about I will pick you up at eight? Don't worry, I can drive._  
A smile forced its way onto Shinichi's lips.  
 _Yes, that's perfectly fine._  
KID didn't answer anymore, the conversation had obviously ended for him. Shinichi flashed a glance onto his watch, still two hours left. Enough time to order a police squad towards the chosen place and prepare his role of the decoy. Despite this somewhat being his business, Shinichi couldn't help but think of this evening the whole time.  
He had a date with Kaitou KID.


	18. Texting 2 (Kaishin)

Shinichi honestly felt like a girl, standing in front of his wardrobe with a huge chaos of clothes around him. On his bed, on the ground, especially in front of the tall mirror able to feature his whole body inside his room; and how that hemd had managed to become stuck on the ceiling fan, he had no idea. Since about half an hour the highschool detective tried to find a suitable outfit for his date with Kaitou KID, even going as far as to ask Ran for advice. Considering the magician's taste it had to be fancy... but Shinichi usually wore suits. Absolutely nothing felt fancy enough for a date with the phantom thief 1412. Ran had directed his attention towards the black he had used on the Suzuki yacht, of course during a party. But was this really enough?

A glance onto the clock was all Shinichi needed to break into even more panic; five mere minutes left! Despite all his doubts and concerns he finally put the recommended suit on and adjusted his hair, desperately chewing on his lip.  
"What am I even doing here?! I'm trying to arrest him, not to flirt with him!" the male cried out, exhaustedly falling face first into the bed, only to sit up straight away again and recheck his hair for any misfits inside his hairstyle. Forcing himself to relax, Shinichi left his room and instead headed towards the kitchen, going inside his mind through the plan he had came up with beforehand. He hid a tracker on his body in case Kaitou KID planned to kidnap him and had ordered a police squad towards the restaurant he picked, making sure to order undercover clothes for them to wear.

Shinichi sat on needles, flashing glances over and over again towards the clock. With the ticking of the clock handles, he silently mouthed along just before they hit punctual eight.  
"San... Ni... Ichi... Zero."  
Right as the last word had left his mouth the doorbell rang. Even tho he had awaited it, it still caused him to jolt in surprise and the detective dashed towards said front door, literally ripping it open to reveal a man with a charming smile and a face creepily similar to his own. Did he wear a mask? KID had brown messy hair, indigo eyes and a quite good body built. Nevertheless, Shinichi had a hard time fighting his upcoming blush.  
"Uhm... Hi."

KID answered his rather awkward greeting with a soft chuckle as he reached for his hand, bent over and placed his lips onto the back of it. As expected, Shinichi recognized the oh so familiar white gloves on the phantom's hands. But what surely left him puzzled was the nerve KID had to show up in a white suit. On the other hand... nobody who didn't came in contact with KID would suspect this male in front of him to be him, as nobody would either believe 1412 would be dumb enough to wear a white suit if he wanted to hide himself.  
"I'm glad you accepted my invitation, Meitantei. Shall we?"  
He gestured towards a black car parking near the entrance and all the detective seemed able to do was nodding in response, snatching the house keys off of the board in the hallway and locking the door as soon as it closed behind him.

"No need to be nervous, Meitantei. Relax~" he whispered, his arm flirtingly sneaking around the detective's waist. Shinichi willingly let it happen but noted with pleasure the unusual quick heartbeat of the magician next to him.  
"Speak for yourself, KID. I am going to eat with a wanted criminal, I have all reason to be cautious or nervous."  
"And I am going to eat with a detective who could try to capture me, especially with this little tracker of his~"  
Said gentleman innocently smiled as he held up a small tracker which had been hidden on the detective's body mere seconds ago. Trying to refrain from thinking about KID's gloved hands smoothly searching his body like snakes, Shinichi sighed instead and watched him crushing the tiny device in front of his eyes.  
"Touché."

Kaitou KID seemed little surprised as Shinichi chose a restaurant inside a lively area of public yet complied without any hesitation, searched for a booth and made himself comfortable with his counterpart.  
"Say KID..." the detective tried to start a conversation, trying to disteact KID from observing the area and possibly noticing the countless hidden cops among the normal townsfolk around them, "Something kept bugging me. How could you be so stupid to meet up with a detective who hunts you since long? This could be your last day in freedom, Kaitou KID."  
The thief looked up from his menu card and mindlessly smirked at the confused teen.  
"Let me tell you this at the end of our dinner, Meitantei. I wish to enjoy this small time I am able to spend with one of my best critics."

Confused Shinichi nodded, not able to hide his disappointment. Would KID really reveal any secret to him or just tease him as always? He wasn't sure what to think of the mysterious male in front of him, not even if he wore a disguise or not.


	19. Texting 3 (Kaishin)

It was a relaxed dinner they had. Shinichi and Kaitou KID chatted about mindless things and the most meaningful questions mankind could ask. Shinichi found it pleasant to talk to a person with a similar set of mind as his own, he only knew Heiji to share his trail of thoughts and he wasn't always aviable.  
But as their dinner finally was about to end, Shinichi breathed out a sigh and fixed the magician's eyes.  
"Now back to my question, KID. Why did you want to meet me so bad?"

The thief took a small sip of the hot chocolate he had ordered and leaned forwards as well, almost challenging the detective into reading his mind.  
"You see, Meitantei... I wanted to tell you something. I attained my target last heist... and I will still continue being KID for a while as I am not ready to let go of this secret persona yet. For the kicks... to see my favorite critics... and for a personal reason I won't share with you."  
Shinichi kept observing his counterpart with all his power, trying to make out any sign he was lying; yet he wasn't. Kaitou KID's eyes sparkled with honesty. Was this about to become a farewell forever? Shinichi didn't make a sound, encouraging the magician to continue with a motivating and warm smile.  
"If someday... I'm ready to let go of KID... if I ever stop being KID... I will continue to cling onto my first real love. Meitantei, I want to have you at my side."

Shinichi couldn't do anything but stare at the thief. He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. A farewell of KID? The last time they could properly speak with each other? Trying to tame his upcoming blush Shinichi leaned backwards again, his heart hammering inside his chest and one of his famous detective smirks on his lips.  
"I'm flattered. You have nerves to confess to a detective, KID. To that a detective who hunts you since two years. This could be your last day in freedom, KID."  
KID's pupils slightly dilated at the harsh words of his favorite critic, yet as he gazed into his piercing eyes he caught up onto the dropped hint. Smiling just as smug, he eyed the male up.  
"But your blush tells me otherwise, Meitantei. You aren't displeased by my confession, in fact you even like it~ Which tells me I do have a good chance. And despite that..."  
He gestured towards the black suit, a challenging expression occupying his face.  
"...why else would you dress up so well just to meet a thief~?"

Embarassment forced his cheeks to flame up even further, defensively scoffing Shinichi rolled his eyes.  
"D-don't think too much of it, I just thought it would be good to match your pompous style. And I'm not blushing!"  
Pure satisfy sprawled across KID's face as he heard these words and nodding to himself, he kept eying Shinichi for even more deductions. He knew what Shinichi wanted. He wanted to be convinced by him, of him.  
"Sure. Your pupils are dilated and your heartbeat quite fast. Try me again, Shin-chan~"  
"Don't call me Shin-chan!"

Shinichi felt horrible by now. Kaitou KID, master of all thieves and honorful magician to the boot, gave up his freedom just to meet him, a detective and his supposed to be enemy. To confess his love, announce his soon to be farewell and insist on his wish to spend his life with Shinichi himself. And he? He had lured him into trap and coldheartedly used his trust. But KID... was he really completely serious with his words? The magician knew he was known to deceive mankind, yet his promises were something he always kept. He needed a proof.  
The detecive of the east flashed a glance around, immediately recognizing countless undercover cops, tarned as mere customers and waiters. What to do? Kaitou KID didn't seem to notice his emotional roller coaster since he had his attention directed towards his dessert.

"Tell me your real name." Shinichi mindlessly demanded, earning a baffled look of the magician. Finally a charming smile appeared on his lips and a chuckle escaped his mouth; KID produced a small red rose inside his gloved hands and gently placed it behind the blushing Shinichi's ear, bowing his head to introduce himself with a lowered voice.  
"Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinare. It is a pleasure to meet you without wearing a disguise, Kudo Shinichi."  
Shinichi nearly spat out his coffee as he didn't only receive his full name but the information he wasn't even wearing a disguise. He had his proof. And he had a huge blush. But he didn't care about that.

Gently taking KID's gloved hand, he stared deep into his eyes and guiltily whispered at him to run away. KID, completely surprised by that, furrowed his eyebrows and merely stared back.  
"Run KID. This was a trap, here are countless cops inside to jump at you. Run for your life."  
Kaito blinked twice before he finally snorted, right afterwards emitting into a loud and warm laugh which lasted a few seconds, all eyes immediately turning towards him. Wiping a tear, he lowered his voice once again, his signature KID grin on his lips.  
"Oh Shin-chan, you didn't seriously think I didn't notice? I knew from the beginning you would lure me into a trap. But no cop will ever catch me. The only one I shall allow to catch me..."  
He lifted Shinichi's hand which he still held and brought it to his lips, kissing it.  
"...is you."

Kudo Shinichi grew big eyes at that and by now his face had reached scarlet. The male facepalmed with a groan, trying to hide his embarassment.  
"You're hopeless KID... Really hopeless..."  
"Haha, perhaps I am. But you are just as hopeless to fall for my charme~"  
"...and quite selfconfident, as usual. But... How will you get out of this?"  
"Just let me do."  
Suddenly Shinichi started to feel dizzy. His eyesight blurred, his body began to tremble. The last thing he saw was a satisfied and recognizing smile of Kaito's across of him and him whispering "Like this you won't be at fault, Shin-chan. Wait for me, my love..." at him.

Shinichi woke up inside his bed, late at night and dressed in nightwear. He still felt a little dizzy but immediately remembered what had happened; he shot up and grabbed his phone. A soft smile appeared on his lips and a blush spread across his face.

_Please meet me tomorrow after school. I visit the Ekoda highschool. I'd like to introduce you to my best friend and another critic of mine. But of course he won't ever be able to reach your level, my love._

Shinichi truly was in love with a phantom thief.


	20. Declaration of Love 1 (Shinkai)

Kaitou KID knew once he saw his best critic, Kudo Shinichi, for the first time on the clock tower, he wouldn't ever forget him. This Meitantei would cause him a lot of trouble; his smile alone spoke thousands of words. As wind seemed to consume him, the thrilling cries of taskforce and fans filling his ears with an unbreakable wall of noise, his freedom only a faint spark of hope and his death near, this one person he had seen inside this helicopter was the one to blame for his situation.

Fortunately for him, Shinichi had never stopped attending his heists. It was fairly interesting for Kaitou KID to observe his favorite critic, dressing up to deceive him became a real challenge for him and god, he loved it. These piercing eyes, his trail of thoughts, the way he touched his chin during his deductions... Kaito never stopped to inhale all these observations, to find a human being so interesting definitely wasn't normal. He wanted to read him, read all his oh so little changes in emotion and find a method to break the male's pokerface. The victorious smirk carved into his face as into stone, he wanted to treasure it forever, the way his eyes sparkled once he figured out his plan drove him crazy.  
At first he seemed sure of Shinichi merely being a human to experiment at, yet it turned out to be something else which kept KID on the edge of sanity once he faced his favorite critic. Kaitou KID was in love with the detective of the east.

There had never been a person KID desired so bad as him. His knees grew weak as soon as he felt these blue eyes burn a hole into his soul, his body started to tremble at a small wink and these lips... Kaito caught himself staring at his lips far too often, his image of a gentleman thief was in serious danger. But he had to keep his feelings a secret, too high would be the chance of rejection and who was he to ask out a detective?  
Once the chilling night air lifted him high into the sky his sorrows broke out, after every heist Kaitou KID would fly in tears away from his one and only, leaving behind a furious Shinichi on top of a roof and his shattered pokerface. But he never noticed... and he shouldn't either.

As Kaito had graduated he made a choice which would change his life forever. A last heist would be held by him, to bid his farewell and continue inside Europe to find Pandora. Japan had been out of jewels by now; he was forced to leave to reach his goal. His friends, his home and his one and only. His love had never died out, in fact he grew only more attached to him. Alone reading his name inside newspapers made him feel lightheaded and flattered; he couldn't stop smiling and finally he would set up his pokerface, forcing back the tears threating to break his smile. He would have never dared to cry in front of a picture of his love, not even speaking about the real human himself.  
He wanted to show Shinichi his powers, what he was capable off. Proudly raising his head above the crowd, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN" echoing through the masses, his voice as charming and mysterious as his appearance; he wanted Shinichi to be proud of him. Kaito did his best once his favorite critic was in near, alone his presence forced a perfect behavior out of the male.

"Kaitou KID! I knew I'd find you here."  
Kaito smiled upon hearing his voice, unable to refrain from closing his eyes to enjoy his presence just a moment longer. He turned around, his hands inside his pockets, appearing as carefree as ever with a nostalgic smile covering his lips.  
"I waited for you, Meitantei."  
"Don't try to deceive me KID, you-... What? You waited?"  
A pleasant sigh left the magician's lips, he inched closer towards the detective who seemed frozen in curiosity and gently took his hands, stroking the back of each with his thumb.  
"Do you want to catch me? Then do so. Catch me with these hands of yours, Meitantei... else I will disappear forever out of your grasp."  
"Do you want to be caught so bad? Watch your words KID."  
Another halfhearted chuckle escaped his mouth and before Shinichi could react, the thief had placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and slipped a small card into his pocket.  
"Farewell, Meitantei... I enjoyed my time with you to its fullest."  
Then he took off, like a dove he darted upwards into the sky, to never see his loved one again. Tears prinkled inside his eyes and finally rolled downwards, leaving a hot trail of sadness on his cheeks. Kaito cried. He didn't want this, he didn't want to tell him nor let him go. But he had to... for the sake of his father, he would continue his search for Pandora.  
Inside a world so far away.


	21. Declaration of Love 2 (Shinkai)

His eyes wide, he stared after the angel in white. Shinichi didn't feel the cold on top of this high roof, he didn't feel the Keibu almost slamming the door into his face as he stormed into the place of action. All he could do was watching... watching his last chance to tell the thief how he felt for him fly away, disappearing alongside the phantom into endless darkness.  
It hadn't been long but recently he had noticed his odd behavior. Such exitement before a heist, his heart raced with every last countdown to face the perfect magician, to see his performance and expose his tricks.  
He had never understood what drew him towards the arrogant magician, was it interest? Similarities? He couldn't deny in Kaitou KID he had found a person able to keep up with his mind, someone to share his incredible abilities to deduce the hardest mysteries and solve the deadliest cases. But no, it was neither...  
He had fallen for the overconfident phantom thief.

His smile was something which could melt his heart, alone a small wink of his was enough to set his body on fire; alone a touch... he really had trouble keeping up a detective smirk once Kaitou KID had laid his hands upon him, a lightning had bolted through his body and a gentle pleasured shiver ran down his spine. He wanted hold him, keep him close, protect and treasure him. He wanted to tell him he loved him... But now it was too late to, he couldn't turn time back. Why on earth had he remained frozen?! He could have told him his feelings... Appearantly KID loved him, regarding the small kiss on his cheek. He still felt his face to burn, an overflowing heat had emitted from Kaitou KID's lips and filled his whole body.  
His hands pushing themselves into his pockets he left the building. Shinichi only wanted to go home again. The sudden wave of depression he overcoming him nearly crushed him, he felt this had been the last time he would see the phantom for a very long time.  
And he would be right with his assumptions.

Three months later Shinichi sat inside an airplane, ready to take off to Britain. Hakuba had offered him to stay over at his residence which was quite a relief, considering the loss of money he had right now thanks to searching for KID all over Japan. Daily he would travel to all places of Japan, kept himself up to date about latest events occuring and asked at the police and especially annoyed Nakamori-keibu. He could have called it obsession yet liked to refer to it as undying love.  
In midair he finally pulled out the card KID had handed to him during his last heist and gently turned it inside his hands like a treasure, rereading these meaningful words which had changed everything.  
"I... love... you... Meitantei... My heart is yours forever... KID..."  
Shinichi nearly started to cry, he felt the familiar burning eyes and just bit down on his lips, forcing his feelings back. He never thought a confession would make him feel so heartbroken and hollow; he wanted to scream in desperation. And Shinichi was mad. Why did that damned thief leave him before he could give him an answer?! But this time, he wouldn't let him get away. He found out about a heist KID had announced in Britain.  
And he was going to meet him.

It had been long since Shinichi entered a roof, he smiled pretty nostalgic upon the starry sky, wishing that Kaitou KID would finally show up. He usually took off on roofs and his deductions had been leading him towards this place. It was only a matter of time.  
All of a sudden the door slammed open and a breathless thief rushed out, gently panting and holding up a jewel against the moonlight. The angel in white, phantom of Japan, magician under the moonlight. KID didn't notice Shinichi hidden behind the door which left the detective enough time to observe him closely, to inhale his familiar scent; so close was he. Shinichi only needed to stretch out his hand... but it wouldn't have been enough to stop the thief from any escape; he had learned from the past events.  
As soon as he saw him, tears began to form inside the detective's eyes. Fury occupied his heart to see the one he wanted to die for, the one who left him behind all those months without any sign of his. Shinichi couldn't have even known if he had been still alive during this time.  
But now he saw him, face to face and Lady Luck on his side.

All of a sudden he roughly kicked from behind into KID's kneecap and pushed him at the same time onto the ground, sitting down on his back to keep said thief prisoner below him. He earned a loud and painful shriek of the magician who struggled as best as he could; yet Shinichi kept his hands pinned on the hard and cold roof and thus he wasn't able to move at all.  
"W-who?! Attacking from behind isn't very fair!"  
"Speak for yourself, KID."  
Kaito immediately froze as he heard this voice, the voice he came to love since years. He startled to tremble, completely frozen in shock and unable to struggle any further.  
"M-mei... Meitantei... you..."  
He didn't feel less surprised as he heard soft and heartbreaking sobs coming from above him; Shinichi let go of his hands to hide his own face, gently crying as emotions overcame him.

"Y-you... y-you dimwit... How c-could you just leave me..."  
Somehow, Kaito managed to turn around onto his back, perhaps Shinichi even permitted him to since he now sat on his belly. Kaito saw something he had never wanted to see, guilt overcame him and he rested his hands upon Shinichi's thighs, gently stroking them to calm him as he wasn't able to sit up like that.  
"Shh... Don't cry Meitantei... please don't cry..."  
The magician currently felt like the worst person alive to be the reason his love sobbed and kept trying his best to sooth him, mainly as well because as more time they spent here as greater was the chance to be caught by the police.  
"D-do you think I want to cry?! You! Y-you left just like that! Y-you... y-you didn't even give me a chance to tell you h-how I feel..."  
"How you...?"  
"I LOVE YOU! Do you finally get it?! I loved you the whole time! K-KID... D-don't leave me again... please..."

Shinichi moved himself to instead sit on his legs, giving Kaito a chance to raise himself which the thief promptly did. He pulled the sobbing male into a tight hug, feeling him cling onto his shirt.  
"Shh... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry... I just couldn't bear the thought of a rejection..."  
"Oh you bastard..."  
Kaito fell into pure surprise as Shinichi lifted his head and Kaito's chin along, and pulled him into a sweet and loving kiss. Warmth emitted from Shinichi's sweet kiss, a shock bolted through his body before he melted into his lips, his hands wrapping themselves around his back to pull the detective closer. Shinichi's hands found themselves pushing the hat off and tangled themselves into Kaito's messy hair, messing it up even further but the magician never cared less.

This night Kaito received the thing he wished for the most. Love. He claimed Shinichi as his... and this confession probably was the best moment of his life.


	22. Two Flowers, One Day

Hakuba stood in line at the florist's, ready to pick up a bouquet of roses he had ordered beforehand, each rose carefully chosen by the fragile girl, picked for his use. Today was the day he had come to hate since three years, the tragic death of his aunt in a car accident. As always, on her exact death date and time, he would lay down a bouquet of her favorite roses and smile upon her grave he demanded to take care of.  
"Hakuba-san... It's this time of the year again, hm?"  
"Yeah... a wonder you still remember it."

The sheepish girl held out the roses towards him and a blush of embarassment lasted on her cheeks. Hakuba visited her quite often, just to chat over a cup of damping green tea. She and Saguru were close friends since about a year, she didn't share his obsession for crimes nor Sherlock Holmes, yet was a girl able to listen and sooth at any kind of situation. Fame made lonely... and Hakuba clearly felt it. But she, she always had been there to accept him without his fame as a detective.  
Just as a rose he was willing to protect.  
Just as a dear friend he would never loose.

His car parked on the sidewalk, the male himself already on his way past the cemetary gates. A peaceful silence awaited him, the gravedigger greeting him with an encouraging smile and Hakuba mindlessly waved, it was a stranger he had seen here and there but his kindhearted smile was enough to tell him he was a good person. Hakuba could have closed his eyes, he would have always found the grave of his dear family member.  
A small gaze onto his watch, at the exact time he fell onto his knees and rested the roses upon the stone, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
"Today... today you would be 37... how funny hm? Your death was the first case I had solved on my own. I was fourteen years old at that time..."

Despite the melancholic atmosphere, a smile made its way onto Hakuba's face.  
"You would have been proud of me to this very day... You always cheered for me, encouraged me... you, my dear aunt..."  
Hakuba forced his tears back as best as he could, he wouldn't have dared to cry in front of his aunt's grave. He needed to be strong... strong for her, the person who watched him from above. The detective breathed out a sigh and flashed a glance upwards into the orange sky, announcing the sunset to approach this second.  
"Don't worry... I will continue to make you proud."

He wanted to raise himself but froze in the same movement, slumping back down onto his knees. Further away yet close enough for him to recognize stood a person in white.  
"Kaitou KID..." he mouthed, eyes wide in shock. What did Kaitou KID do in here?  
"Ah... I forgot..." Hakuba murmured, remembering the newspaper article from yesterday about a heist near the cemetery. All sadness washed away this instant, he went into hiding behind the gravestone of his aunt, observing his target. He pulled out a small pair of binoculars he usually kept to look out for his pet Watson and aimed at KID, trying to see what he did here.

KID stood in front of a grave, a bunch of blue roses inside his arms. Obviously selfcoloured, Hakuba noted. He couldn't make out his facial features but KID seemed to have a personal connection to the grave. God... did he just wipe a tear?  
"Just a bit closer..."  
Hakuba yearned for a better view of the mysterious thief and inched closer, in his impatience stumbling over a stone and falling face first into the grass. Startled by this KID looked up, meeting just a baffled face as he showed. Both males just stared at each other, unable to say a word, until Kaito was the one to break the silence.  
"...Hakuba?"

Remembering his position the detective profoundly blushed and hastily got up back onto his feet again, dusting off his clothes.  
"U-uhm..."  
Not wanting him to think he had interrupted his sorrow just because he liked it, he fiddled with his words to put up an excuse.  
"I-I... I was visiting my aunt's grave. What are you doing here KID?"  
Now the thief finally recognized his situation and for a second his eyes shot up wide, realizing he had revealed a name of his private life to a detective.  
"Uhm... I just visited the grave of my idol."  
He helplessly motioned onto the grave of a man. Hakuba breathed out a sigh and crossed his arms, one short glance had revealed the name of Kaito's father Kuroba Toichi.  
"Don't lie to me. You've been crying, you're really attached to that man."

He only bluffed since he couldn't have been sure from the distance before but as Kaito now grew big eyes and hastily wiped around his visible eye, he had his proof. Hakuba raised his eyebrows, expecting some answers, but much to his surprise Kaitou KID's shoulders slumped down in a defeated manner.  
"Yeah yeah, don't give me that look Tantei-san. He... he was the original Kaitou KID."  
Hakuba's eyes grew big and immediately he had his answer, with a smirk he grabbed the thief's hand and held it firm.  
"Kuroba Toichi, that means only a person close to him would know about his secret persona, a relative such as Kuroba Kaito. I have my proof. But..."  
Hakuba hesitated and flashed a glance at his aunt's grave.  
"...you aren't an ordinary criminal... and your reasons, whatever they may be, aren't bad either... you kept a boy's eyes closed before he could discover his father's terrible double life, after all. Leave KID... This once I'll keep an eye shut."

KID blinked twice in surprise, puzzled by Hakuba's weird behavior. He didn't move an inch, and the detective across of him slowly became impatient.  
"What are you still doing here? Do you want to be caught so bad?"  
"N-nono. Just, Tantei-san... why wouldn't you join my heist today?"  
"Regardless if I would, we both would be too late. You have three minutes left and need to reach that building over there."  
His eyes grew wide and with a cry of desperation KID swiftly picked up the detective from the ground, letting his hangglider lift both of them high into the air. Hakuba could do nothing but yelp, his hands tangling themselves into Kaito's suit as he watched the ground distance itself further and further.  
"KUROBA!!"  
Said magician flinched and let out a laugh.  
"Relax and enjoy your personal tour, Tantei-san."

Hakuba scowled at the cheeky male and forced himself to relax, even tho his hands kept clinging onto the white suit. He had to admite tho, the view was breathtaking.


	23. The Secret Caretaker

Edogawa Conan had collapsed on a heist. Well, not exactly in the middle of a heist, but afterwards once he was on his way home. All alone inside a cold winter night, fate decided for a certain someone to find him.  
As Kuroba Kaito crossed paths with the small feverish chibi, he froze immediately and picked up the child, pulling off his white glove with his teeth, feeling for his temperature.  
"Fever..."

Ran was away with Sonoko, enjoying a wonderful weekend trip to one of the many many residences the Suzuki family owned, and had left the chibi at Mouri's detective agency. Kaito shook his head, no, he couldn't bring him to that man. He needed to take care of him alone... But not inside his house. Another hideout. His own house, Kudo's house, that would be great. That way he could also gain a fair impression of the way he used to live.  
Plan made.

KID, how should it be different, picked the lock with ease and stepped inside, immediately heading for Kudo's old room. He had a small map of the building in front of his inner eyes, beforehand taken note of and filed inside the deepest parts of his mind. Sighing he tucked Conan into the ridiculously big bed and made sure he was warm enough. A bit of fresh air perhaps? Kaito hesitated before gently pushing the window upwards, enough to leave a small slit where air could slip inside the room.  
He took off his coat, it was only in his way and would hinder his movements to keep Conan under his careful eyes. Kaito felt his eyes dart over towards the small boy and instantly knew they lasted longer than appropriate. Edogawa Conan wasn't just a critic. He was his best critic, always full of surprise and challenge, the one to force Kaito's best out of him during any kind of heist involving the little one.

"Towels. He needs towels," Kaito murmured to himself, his sharp gaze recognizing the front hair slightly wet due to his sweat. Not long after he had spoken, he undressed Conan to his underwear and rested a cool towel upon his forehead, using the next one to wipe his body from the grimy sweat.  
He repeated this action the whole night every hour, punctual like a clockwork, and whenever he had returned at his side, Conan was full of sweat once again. A sad smile shortly flashed across the magician's face as he rested a moment next to his patient, calmly sitting on the bed.  
"You sure are troublesome, Meitantei... Get better fast, heard it?"  
No response, he didn't await one either.

Conan needed some medicaments against this terrible condition, yet he knew too well Kudo didn't possess any mediactions inside his house. Should he dress up as Mouri Ran and get some from her father? No, too suspicious, she was on a trip with Sonoko after all. Hah... If he wanted his Tantei to recover, he needed to buy them himself.  
Kaito stayed the entire night and next day, only shortly gone to make food for himself and soup for Conan, and of course the visit to the pharmacy. Conan woke up a few times, dizzy through the medication he seemed unable to produce a fitting picture inside his head. What his eyes told him, what he heard... everything felt so unreal; and short after waking up he would already fall asleep again, thoroughly exhausted.  
Kaito would feed him soup twice a day, it was a good mixture his mother had taught him once his Oyaji had been sick. That he still remembered this made KID feel proud...

Three days later Conan found himself recovering from his current condition of mind, alone inside his house. Kaito had noticed fast enough and retreated before any soccer balls could be aimed at him, not even speaking about that hell of a watch.  
Tired, his head pounding, Conan still knew something was wrong. His room... his room wasn't like it had been. Something was different.  
Okay, first of all there was a damping bowl of soup on his nightdesk, together with a package of pills. Immediately his eyes shot open wide, did something drug him?! No wonder he wasn't able to remember the past days!  
What to do what to do...!  
Conan slipped with ease out of his bed and nodded to himself, the surveillance cameras. They surely would deliver good information.  
A good five minutes later inside his father's study, he browsed through the data, eyes widening in shock as he recognized what seemed to be no other than KID.

_KID, exhaustion visible in his body language, took care of him as best as he could. Every night he stayed with him, made sure he was alright; he saw cameras catching him inside the kitchen to make food for him, running off out of the house to return half an hour later with a bag of medicine, changing towels ever so often..._

Conan felt the tight sensation of guilt crawling up inside his chest, he saw bits and pieces of his rival taking care of him, yet completely sure he never left him alone, only sleeping from time to time on the couch.  
He couldn't help but chuckle bemused, breathing at the same time out.  
"Oh KID... you idiot..."  
He needed to pay him this back.


	24. Pranks

This very moment Hakuba felt less than a detective but a silly child with the action he had taken. Fully aware of Conan attending Kaitou KID's heist, he found himself searching for the thief with so much more eagerness and passion than ever before. At last, he located him, peering into the exhibition room and about to start his show.  
"KID."

That was all it took for the phantom to flinch, whipping his head towards Hakuba, his pokerface staying put like carved in stone nonetheless.  
"Tantei-san."  
 _What a lovely greeting_ he thought, his expression amused to have caught him off guard. Silence filled the hallway, chatters from afar the only background noise aviable. Five minutes left.  
"Today is april's fools," pointed the blond haired detective out, shifting from one leg to another. He had been oddly relaxed for this occasion, KID immediately filed this inside the back of his mine.  
"...that's true."

Indeed, Kaitou KID had announced his heist on april's fools, Kuroba's personal holiday. His private persona had been torturing the poor halfbrit for the entire school day, explosions of birds, coloured smoke and slime accompanying him to whereever fate had decided to guide him to.  
 _He is relaxed, too relaxed. What is he up to? Better find a fast excuse and get the hell outta here,_ Kaito sweatdropped, pulling his top hat further down to cast a shaddow on his features.  
"Well, good look today, KID."  
The detective spun on his hell, heading off into the opposite direction. Great, now he knew he had poked the thief's curiosity. Some may have said, teasing a nest of wasps like that was him signing his death certificate, but Hakuba knew better. It was a small revenge he had planned but he had some kind of humor after all, enough to play a small prank on Kuroba Kaito on his heist as Kaitou KID.

Kaitou KID stared. And stared. And stared.  
"What the heck was that...?!" he finally spat out, recovering from this small incident. His guts told him to be on extra guard now, whatever it was what caused Hakuba to act this way, he didn't like it. All smug as usual but not thrilled to sprint at him, yet alone tackle him. Nearly slapping himself to refocuse, he turned back to observing the task force just before the clock chimed his time to show up, lights turned off just as predicted.

Minutes later of a hilarious chase, the police by now covered in all sorts of feathers and glue, he made his way to the roof top. Kaito had found it especially pleasant to take small pictures of his enemies; the ones not covered by gross tools greatly stuffed into costumes. Nakamori-keibu had made one hell of a maid, dressed as well as Kaito was known for doing his work, this time he might have went a little overboard in cutting his beard off.  
The door flung open, a panting and blushing Conan at his heel. He had taken special care in his favorite Tantei, all dolled inside a cute kitten costume with neko ears glued to his head. Conan was mad, horrible mad. The thief had had the nerve to leave a giant mirror inside the exhibition hall, letting him observe every detail of his shameful attire.  
"You look so adorable, Meitantei~" the magician cooed at him, watching with joy the left eye of his nemesis to twitch in fury.  
"Shut your mouth!!"

Kaito snickered, he had been waiting for this day all along. Nevertheless, he bowed gentlemanalike towards Conan and wished one of his sickly sweet farewells, turning around to jump off of the roof. But as Conan's sensitive eyes caught hint of something, an evil smiled sprawled across his face.  
Two clicks were audible, one activating his shoe and the second announcing a ball to be produced by his belt. Aiming...  
"...shoot!!" Conan howled out in joy as he saw his own ball hitting the back of said phanton, sending him a few meters further only to crash down somewhere else. His eye kept twitching yet he made it back down, trying to find KID as fast as possible.

Kaito grumbled, his spine ached due to his rough treatment he had gotten before. Why was Meitantei so eager to smash his back? He rarely used soccer balls on him.  
But once he took off his outfit, a light bulb went on above his head.  
"...Hakuba...!!"

One his back, clear and neatly written on a big paper...

'KICK ME CONAN-KUN'


	25. Unexpected Visit

It was a boring day at the Mouri house and thus, Ran invited Heiji and Shinichi over. She was sure, with the help of these two even her father would cheer up. Flashing a glance at him, the young adult had no choice than to shake her head. Mouri Kogoro sat at his desk, watching his favorite show, snorting a few times but other than that remaining absolutely quiet.

There was a knock at the door and Ran, helpful as she was, immediately pressed down the handle and greeted her guests.  
"Shinichi! Hattori-kun! I'm so glad you could make it."  
The dark skinned male laughed it off and gently tipped his baseball cap as a greeting.  
"Ya gotta expect me to come if there's food ya offer."  
Shinichi rolled his eyes, still a smile hushed over his lips as he ellbowed his companion. He hadn't been too fond of cheering up that old tart but coming here was worth it for the time Ran had taken him in as Conan.

Ran simply smiled and gestured towards the couch where a few plates with selfmade sweets rested, a wonder Kogoro hadn't taken any interest in them yet. Minutes later the whole crew eagerly chatted, Heiji from time to time triggered by Shinichi's comments about his 'bride' Kazuha. But at one comment, the Osakan frowned and a deep sigh went past his lips.  
"Her birthday's close by. Yo Ran-chan, she's been talking like non stop about that frickin' dress she loves so much. Any idea how it looks and where to get it?"  
A smirk came across Shinichi's face, carefully eying the man across of him. Finally it was his turn, his revenge for all the teasing comments he had endured in his time as Edogawa Conan.

"Nee, going to buy a sweet birthday gift for your bride?"  
"Kudo!!"  
The hotblooded detective snorted in rage, smoke seemed to emit from his ears. Ran shot a deathglare at Shinichi and casually smiled at her friend.  
"I'll go shopping with you, don't worry."  
Nodding thankful at her, he leaned back and let out a soft dramatic wheeze.  
"Knowing her 't has to be somethin' expensive. Gotta guess ya need to work to keep a woman."  
Kogoro looked like he could relate to the fullest and breathed out as well, probably remembering endless money he had spent on his daily flirts or tries to go out with a woman.  
"Nothing in life is free."

Ran frowned at the words of her male company and shook her head this instant, clearly disagreeing with them. It took a moment for her to answer as she sipped her tea but then proceeded to throw a 'Love is free' into the round. Shinichi couldn't help but feel his cheeks lightly heat up at the sweet smile she threw at him and coughed to overcome the embarassment.  
"W-well I guess k-knowledge also is free."  
All of a sudden Heiji sat up straight and nodded, a bright grin sprawled across his face. Obviously, the Osakan detective just regained his spirit.  
"Ya're right! Adventure is also free! Right Kudo?"  
Still trying to fight his blush Shinichi nodded, taking a sip of his tea.

Kogoro scoffed and sipped his beer, clearly not in the mood for tea.  
"That's stupid. You get in trouble for adventure, need to work hard for knowledge and love doesn't last long. Just look at my marriage."  
Ran took a sharp gasp, immediately sitting straight.  
"Now that's not fair Tou-san!"  
"Right."

Freezing inside their seats, the small group blinked. Once. Twice. No, that voice didn't belong to any of them.

Kaitou KID lazily sat on Mouri Kogoro's favorite chair, his feet resting upon his desk, a cup of tea inside his left hand and a sapphire necklace twirling on his index finger. Where he had gotten the tea, no idea. But it definitely belonged to the Mouri household, regarding the special decorations on the porcelain.  
"Everything is free if you take it without paying~"  
Silence filled the room, KID taking a calm sip of the damping tea, all eyes piercing him through.

All of a sudden Shinichi jumped off of the couch and dashed towards said thief, but KID bursted into laughter and jumped out of the window, taking the cup with him but leaving the sapphire necklace on the wooden desk, disappearing inside an explosion of doves.  
"I shall be claiming this in exchange for the necklace~!" the group heard him snicker. Hattori scowled and instead made a dash towards the door, out of the house and onto the busy street.  
"GET BACK HERE!!"

But KID was gone, just like that, Shinichi at the window and trying to figure out the impossible, Heiji and Kogoro on the street to look for the cheeky trespasser, and Ran?  
Ran remained on the couch, calmly nibbling on a cookie. She looked pretty sure that searching for him was senseless at this moment.  
"You really have nerves, KID..."

And at this very moment, a wide smirk appeared on her lips, peacefully observing the raging detectives with joy and a sweet innocent girl currently sleeping inside her room.


	26. Witchcraft (ConanxKID)

Lazily opening his eyes on a sunday morning, Edogawa Conan stared for a while against the ceiling before instinctively grabbing his glasses to put them on. Today was supposed to become a really relaxed break from all the stress of hunting criminals yet Conan still felt it in his blood that something was going to happen.  
A few minutes later the chibi sat downstairs, secretly enjoying a coffee that he disguised as a hot chocolate (bless the invention of food colouring) in case Ran would suspect anything. It didn't last too long until a hungover Mouri Kogoro entered and scoffed as he found Conan settled inside his usual chair.  
"Get out of my chair brat!"

Nearly rolling his eyes the boy put on a cute smile and hopped off of the wooden craft, drinking the last bit of his coffee at once.  
"No worries Kogoro oji-san, am finished!"  
Polite as ever he placed his cup into his sink and hurried out of the kitchen to avoid any further interaction, he had learned speaking up would get him a great headache. He didn't get breakfast like this, but it didn't matter to him as he was used to live on coffee.  
Doing Ran a favor he picked up the key for the mailbox and checked it, surprised to find a package with his name inside. Luckily that person had used his undercover name as Conan Edogawa at the front, because once he entered his room and undid the wrappings he found a small doll inside together with a note.  
"Weird..." Conan muttered, eying the doll up. It resembled Kaitou KID, well, at least considering the accessoires. The body build wasn't well done so it definitely didn't come from KID himself, it was just a stuffed toy with strings attached to two pairs of smaller stuffed orbs, obviously his feet and hands. Who would send him such an useless thing?

His curiosity overcame him, the detective senses started to kick in. Conan reached for a napkin and picked the card up in case any finger prints were left of the culprit. But as he saw the few words addressed to his real persona, his blood froze in terror.

_Kudo Shinichi, this doll contains a clue to your best rival._

Conan sweatdropped and adjusted his glasses. So the person knew about his secret. A clue to his best rival? It was obvious this referred to KID, regarding the special clothes of the small doll.  
"Hm..."  
Should he call Heiji? Tell Haibara? Conan wasn't sure but he at least could inspect the doll. But as he turned around to the package, the doll wasn't inside any longer. Eyebrows narrowed, the detective stared down at the empty box.  
"Where did it...?"  
He looked left and right, and there it was, sprawled across his futon. Weird. The chibi didn't put it there and if, he couldn't remember it. But no one was inside the room and he noticed nothing attached to the doll which could get it to move.

Breathing out a sigh he crawled over and picked it up, nearly dropping it in surprise as it felt warm.  
"Warm...?! Body temperature, somebody must have had it inside their hands just a second ago... But that doesn't make sense, nobody is here. The only possible answer is... there's something inside the doll!"  
Conan hurried to fetch some scissors from downstairs, got tangled up inside an argument with Ran about how running with scissors in his hands is dangerous and once he returned, the doll wasn't at its place again. Now really starting to become uncomfortable Conan searched for the doll and peered into every corner of his room, without much success. Where was it?! Did KID watch him and fetched it just now? No, that was impossible.

Utterly pissed off about not being able to examine it further he instead went into the agency of detective Mouri, glad to see it empty. But there it was...  
The doll.  
Calmly sitting on the desk, leaned against the small tv and with various bits of cards spread around it. Slowly inching closer the chibi tried to get a look at the cards, but all of them were completely empty. Invisible ink? He knew Kogoro had a messy lifestyle but he wouldn't ever let papers fly around, only beer cans.

All of sudden he saw a movement. The doll. The doll just moved. Conan nearly screamed and backed away as the tiny creature grabbed a pen and slowly wrote a few symbols onto one of the cards, then collapsed once again onto the table. He didn't dare to come any closer, not even speaking of moving any muscle. God he was glad to have scissors inside his hands. What kind of bullshit was that?!  
But eventual he decided standing around like ordered and left wouldn't get him any further and thus, he hastily snatched away the card and backed off again.

**KISS ME**

Conan frowned and flashed a glance back at the doll which had managed to stand up again. It looked weak... and the movements were way too elegant to be robotic. This doll... was it alive? He couldn't picture why anybody would send him a message to kiss them. Should he kiss the doll?  
"No," he shook his head, "I'm not gonna kiss a doll. I'm not an idiot."  
A card flew at him, hitting him right into his face. **LOVE YOU** was written on it and the detective couldn't help but blush. Someone was trying to mess with him and he seriously started to become fed up with this.  
"Where are you?! Stop playing with me!!" he angrily yelled into nowhere, then watched as the doll once again wrote another word. PLEASE was written upon the card which the doll struggled to lift up, holding it above its head so Conan would certainly notice.  
Hesitantly, the boy took the note and began to chew on his lip. Well, the doll seemed friendly after all.  
Another one.  
 **KISS ME**  
Again this plea.

Conan fought himself but finally scowled at the creature and picked it up, then cupped its cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on its wide grinning mouth. A loud explosion was audible, similar to a smoke bomb, and really, white smoke covered the doll and then...  
He felt another pair of lips resting upon his where the doll's mouth was beforehand. Conan stared. And stared. And stared.  
A blushing Kaitou KID knelt before him, his eyes wide in shock and their lips locked together. Conan furiously blushed and stumbled away from the fully grown male who breathed out in relief.  
"Phew. That was a close call."  
"K-KID?! WHAT ON EARTH?!" Conan shouted, clearly aware that he had kissed the Magician under the Moonlight. The adult smiled down onto him and raised himself, arching his back and eying his newly won features with joy.  
"My gratitude Meitantei, if it wasn't for you I would still be stuck as a puppet. Please, don't ask... I know a witch and she loves to torture me in all ways possible."

Conan looked like about to freak out even worse, but then, he reminded himself of his current situation (literally two persons next door) and took a deep shaking breath.  
"F-fine. J-just leave got it?! I'll press an eye shut this one time."  
KID deeply bowed towards the detective and a sly smile occupied his lips as he turned to leave.  
"As you wish."  
"W-wait, one last question!! Why me...? You hardly were able to pack and send yourself to me on your own."  
KID froze upon his steps and his head lowered.  
"...Say, Meitantei... Do you know how in fairy tales, black magic can be broken?"  
Having said these words KID disappeared with a loud poof, all that was left were the small cards he had written to communicate. Conan narrowed his eyebrows for a moment before it hit him. Oh no...

The kiss of true love.


	27. Dreams and Desires

The bright moonlight announced his tonight's trip. Shinichi felt his concious wander around, past his body and float inside his room. This wasn't unnormal for the detective, he had found out he could seperate his concious from his body during sleep. And if he would just concentrate a tiny bit...  
He would end up inside another person's dream.

Mostly these dreams were these common kind ones, dreams about undying love, hidden desires coming through as symbols and signs, greed and evil ambition not unlike to join. But this time, it was different. Shinichi found himself on top of a scyscraper... Not Beika, not Osaka.  
He squeezed his eyes shut against the chilling wind before he used his hand to shield himself instead. Shinichi blinked once, twice, forcing the small tears away to clear his view. He seemed in... Ekoda? Yes, it looked like Ekoda. Or more like a bizarre version of it.

The ground looked so far away... The detective could barely recognize it. The streets empty, no light marked his way. In whose dream did he get caught up?  
Finally something had his attention, a small whirl of white in the corner of his eye. Was it... No way.  
The innocent costume of Kaitou KID, carefully plucking stones out of air. Why stones? Why not his gems? Ah, there. Once they touched the moonlight from above, Shinichi could watch them turn into brilliant colours.  
...yet the thief threw each and every single one away after this moment.

How could he get his attention? Again his gaze fell down, he couldn't possibly jump from this height; and there was no other way off of the roof. The next one was too far away and no window offered a possible loophole.  
"KID!!"  
A scream left Shinichi's lungs, he flailed with his arms in desperate need to gain the thief's attention. This was his chance. His chance to find out some secrets to his secret life. No reaction, the thief peacefully continued to fly from one spot to the next one, pulling stone over stone out of thin air, keeping up his silent routine.  
Somehow this picture... it looked sad. Lonely.  
There was nothing about his usual appearance, no smug grin, no "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN" and no crowd of cheering fans. No task force, no detectives.

Just him.

All alone.

Shinichi sighed and resisted the urge the pinch the bridge of his nose. He was trapped inside the thief's concious until dawn, or at least until his dream would find an end. Again, he tried to gain the thief's attention, he jumped up and down and screamed at the white person.  
Nope. Nothing.  
"I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I think sooner of this, seriously..." the detective muttered and fiddled with his belt, producing a full grown soccer ball. A small click activated his shoes...  
He didn't want to yank the thief from his glider, all he wanted was his attention. But to see this kind of reaction of being hit by a soccer ball really formed a thick knot inside his stomach.

The dream fell apart, loud noises of shattering glass accompanied the view of broken walls. The gems began to fall down, one by one, and with them Kaitou KID. He crashed into the ground, burried by more and more jewelry, it threated to suffocate him. Shinichi visibly panicked at that and began to chew on his lip, he needed to help!  
KID fought with all his power, coughing up gems, reaching gloved hands out to hold onto something... But to no avial, the ocean of gems crushed the fragile body.  
No, he couldn't hesitate.  
Shinichi dived straight from the roof down into the endless mass of gems, swimming as if in water, searching for his rival.  
"KID!! KID WHERE ARE YOU?! KID!"  
He saw the limp body only a few meters further and swam towards it, grabbing KID at his waist to hold him at the surface.  
"Wake up KID! Wake up! It's a dream! You're dreaming!"

"KUROBA!!" bellowed out of nowhere.

Shinichi looked up, no, there wasn't anything. Who screamed this name? Was Kuroba KID's secret persona? If he could just get a better look at his face...! No- he needed to focuse on staying at the surface.

"KUROBAAA!!" the demonic voice roared again, and finally Shinichi saw it. The gems carried them towards a horse, a gigantic horse made of white gems, as tall as the scyscraper he had been standing upon just mere seconds ago. Shinichi paled, the horse's nostrils flared in fury.  
"YOU ARE KID!! AND I WILL FIND THE EVIDENCE TO SEAL YOU BEHIND BARS FOREVER!"  
Shinichi trembled in horror, he recognized this voice in some way.  
"Hakuba," the detective muttered, his eyebrows narrowing, "the 'white horse'..."  
The laugh which followed was both insane and arrogant, the horse slowly stomped closer, each step emitting another wave of gems ready to bury them forever.  
"KID...! For gods sake, wake up...!"

"...Mei... Meitantei..."

And Shinichi sat up, panting heavily, sweatdrops grazing his forehead. His colour was drained from his face and he needed a moment to calm down. KID had woken up.  
Fiddling with his hemd, the detective unbuttoned it in attempt to clean himself off of his sweat. KID had nightmares. Horrible nightmares. And Hakuba was the reason for all this. Oh, Kudo wished so bad that he hadn't kicked the soccer ball at him.  
Lonely still looked better than drowning in fear, right?

***

Kaito bid his farewell to Aoko and took the last few steps towards his own apartement, surprised to find someone sitting in front of it. Not long, and he also recognized the face of said person as no other than Kudo Shinichi.  
"...can I help you?" he offered, of course pretending to have never seen the male. Shinichi flinched, he had been in thought, and without a word raised himself back onto his feet to pull the thief into a gentle but comforting hug.  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry KID... I'm sorry for everything we've done to you... especially Hakuba..."  
Kaito couldn't fully grasp what the detective just said to him. Since when did he know he was KID? No, Kaito couldn't let his pokerface slip. He gently pushed the male off and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person."  
Shinichi shook his head and continued to block the door to Kaito's house.  
"No, KID. I am sure I have the right person. And... Whatever it is, that you're searching for heist after heist... I'm sure you will find it. I will continue to chase you, but... if you need me, I will be there to help you. Not... not as a detective but as a friend. I'm sorry Kuroba-san. I really am."

He rested his hand upon the baffled magician's cheek to caress it and smiled, it was a sad and longing smile, one he didn't show too often.  
"Someday... someday the monocle will fall. But before that happens... I will gladly take the job of waking you whenever you have again such nightmares about your life as KID."  
He pressed a gentle kiss to the slightly taller boy's forehead and walked past him, hands in his pockets. Shinichi wasn't certain if Kuroba would accept his help, nevertheless, he had a friend to lean on if he ever needed him to be there.  
He would protect him from Hakuba.


	28. Sensei to Love 1

Finally he had regained his body, Shinichi had never loved his life so much until now. Entering college, finding himself with almost exactly the same classes as Hakuba Saguru, a fellow colleague in his detective business. Finally he was able to talk face to face with the halfbrit, without his mask of an innocent child. Hakuba would treat him as equal in mind, and he even found out about likes they shared!

Shinichi immediately sat down next to Hakuba, winking at him which earned a surprised raise of an eyebrow.  
"Kuroba?"  
"Ku... N-no, I'm Kudo. Kudo Shinichi. Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you. You and Mouri-san really made for a good replacement while I was... absent."  
Realization spread across Hakuba's face and he smiled, shaking Kudo's hand with admiration.  
"Ah, Kudo-san. Sorry, but... your outlooks are almost equal to this old classmate of mine, Kuroba Kaito. Only... Ah, his hair is messier and his eyes a darker blue. Almost... indigo. W-well, it's nice to meet you."

The bell interrupted their chatter and all students took a seat, the teacher heading in only a few minutes later with a young man at her heel. Kudo couldn't help it, this man looked so familiar it was almost creepy.  
"Today's topic in criminal psychology is deciphering manipulation, with a main focus lasting on our example of Kaitou KID. For this purpose I invited a student from a nearby partner college specialized onto stage performances, he will teach you to look into a criminal's mind for the mean time."  
The young man bowed towards his audience and smirked. His voice was soft... Mysterious, luring, captivating to say at least. A true man of stage.  
"Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinare. A pleasure to entertain you~"

Shinichi noticed from the corner of his right eye that Hakuba had turned a few shades paler and his jaw had dropped. This look of utter horror plastered upon his face was too hilarious to be true, and Shinichi filed that expression in his memories.  
"Kuroba-san will perform for you during the next few days and you do your best to figure out his next move. This will be a good practise to catch various criminals, to be a step ahead of them at whatever they have planned."  
"I-I'm not going to call you sensei Kuroba!!" Hakuba blurted out, silencing the teacher and the baffled male who immediately set up a wide cheshire grin.  
"What a pity Hakubastard, I'm in charge of you now and can add that to the list of misbehavior~ Which I will hand in afterwards to the principal, of course."  
With amusement Shinichi watched Hakuba turn a marvellous scarlet and shrink on his seat, muttering quiet curses in English at the new sensei. Unfortunately, Kuroba-sensei seemed to understand English and breathed out an exaggerated sigh, before he snapped his fingers and with a loud poof a cloud shielded Hakuba from his classmate's view.

Once he reappeared, the uniform was gone. Hakuba in boxers, with green hair and a clownsnose. And Kuroba still standing on the same spot.  
The whole class bursted into laughter and Hakuba felt his face about to melt off. Shinichi couldn't help it, he laughed too and that in a way which immediately gained Kuroba's attention. Somehow... it felt familiar. The glare of eyes piercing through his soul, examining every single part of his body, the mused expression the brown haired boy made...  
Shinichi just couldn't pinpoint why.

Well, the rest of the class was Hakuba chasing around a laughing Kuroba in underwear, various smoke clouds redressing and undressing him in various costumes.

The bell chimed, and Shinichi hurried to fetch his books until he left the classroom. The bouncy magician surely made for a good trouble, now that he had other things to do than focusing onto pure detective work he could also spend his time observing the trickster.  
He remembered only one male who was able to prank the living hell out of Hakuba like that. Kaitou KID. But...  
Shinichi made a full stop and his face paled. No, that wasn't possible. Hakuba said it was a former classmate of his. Not Kaitou KID. Perhaps he was just really really good. The student relaxed again and shook his head, heading to his next class.

The next few days proved themselves to be the most fascinating ones ever. Not only Hakuba, but he himself fell victim to the magician's pranks and magic, one day he levitated above the ground, another day he disguised the whole class as his doublegangers, then coloured all tongues of the others a new colour... Shinichi had that figured out, it was the bento's fault. But how Kuroba had managed to get a hold of his lunch still remained unsolved.  
Explosions, doves, embarassing outfits and other horrible torture accompanied him the whole time, whereever the magician had decided to show up. But his last day was special.

After the usual chaos Kuroba had told him stay behind for a small talk. Nervous about what he had done to upset the magician. The class was empty a few minutes later and Hakuba muttered a small 'Good luck' to him before he disappeared out of the door. Kuroba looked serious, so unlike his cheery personality.  
"Kudo-san?"  
"Kuroba-sensei?"  
The magician breathed out a sigh which seemed to be fake, considering the razor smirk on his lips.

"You do surprise me."  
Shinichi hesitated, not sure where this talk would lead him to, and tried to look casual.  
"How so?"  
"That you still didn't recognize me after all my efforts. Truly a shame, Meitantei."  
"I'm sorry, I-" the student silenced instantly, the nickname rung all possible alarm bells inside his head. No way. No. He tried to say something but no voice came out, he just stood there gaping like a fish.  
"You're so dense. And cute," the Phantom Thief chuckled and reached forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips, whispering "It's a shame to love a student, but I just can't help it..." at him. Once more, his breath ghosted over his own lips, Kudo couldn't think. His senses started to swim.  
And then, within a second, Kaitou KID was gone. His real persona had kissed him, the Kaitou had given up his secret identity for him. Kuroba Kaito... on his way back to his own college now, left him alone in this stupid classroom.

And he had nothing better to do than falling in love with his sensei-in-charge.


	29. Sensei to Love 2

Weeks later, Kaito should face a real audience together with various other classmates to train. Getting himself ready for his performance on stage, he encouraged his nervous friends with a few small jokes.  
He, after all, had no reason to be nervous. Thanks to his secret persona Kaitou KID, he was used to deal with a much larger audience than the theater could fit.

He knew what the supposed to be audience would do. Curse and boo him out. Kaito and the others should train to deal with rejection, to never let this in stone carved pokerface shatter. What kind of people would await him outside the backstage area? Students? Teachers? Random gathered civilians? He wasn't sure.  
BANG!  
Ah, Kaito thought, the next one finished with his performance. Either broke down crying or... no, he did break down crying.  
There wasn't any other possibility as why he should slam the backstage door shut like this. There he goes...

Kaito changed his direction and walked after the fleeing actor, only to find him crying inside the shared preparation-room. His comrades already did their best to calm him yet to no avial, the poor man shruddered whenever another wave of tears came over him. Kaito wrinkled his nose and crouched down in front of him, pulling out a small napkin with his own name engraved.  
"Shh. Don't cry Nishino-san. Remember what sensei taught us. That's only to strenghen our pokerface."  
"Y-you don't understand...! A whole class of students is outside! And they all s-stared and c-criticised and booed a-and and-"  
"Shush!" interrupted the bubbly magician, this time all calm and collected. "You're not a bad actor. You really aren't bad. And I'm not just saying that. You know they don't take you apart because you're bad, Nishino-san. They have been told to be mean."

The black haired actor breathed out a shaky sigh and looked up, finally meeting Kaito's indigo eyes who took the opportunity to wipe his tears in a gentle manner with his handkerchief.  
"Y-you're the one to talk, Kuroba-san," Nishino halfheartedly laughed, "you're the one with t-the most talent and best pokerface. T-there is nothing about you which presents any opportunity for the audience to strike."  
A cheshire grin made its way onto Kaito's lips and he saluted, actually just trying to cheer him up.  
"You know that's not perfection. I still have to work on myself. So how about we unite forces? They can't get to you with me inbetween. And together we'll blow them away."  
Nishino hesitated and finally took the outstretched hand to give it an ambitious shake, all tears forgotten.  
"You're right! Let's blow them away."  
His classmates shot a few satisfied and relieved glances at him, glad Nishino was back to usual.

Preparing his last few steps until his performance, Kaito overheard a pretty interesting conversation between the girls. Of course, dressing rooms were seperated and since he had spent most of his time inside he never caught up on any of these news. But now...  
"Did you see that student? In the middle?"  
"You mean the one with blonde hair? How couldn't I, he destroyed me! But he does look kinda handsome..."  
"I think his name is... Hakuba Saguru. Wasn't he a detective?"  
Kaito didn't listen any further. Hakuba was between these students, in conclusion, Kudo had mixed himself into the audience too. A wide smirk appeared on the magicians lips. If he wouldn't know better he would praise fate for this new private encounter. Did Kudo know wether Kaito would be present? Oh how much he wished to surprise his old lovely rival.

Finally.  
The stage lit up, the spotlight casted upon him. Kaito wouldn't back away a single step. Searching in his audience for his two favorite critics, he soon came face to face with a horrified Hakuba and a surprised but pleased Kudo. Wait... was that a small blush? Ha, he must have remembered how their last encounter had turned out.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!" Kaito shouted KID-alike, only to give Hakuba a reason to turn red in frustration.  
...what happened in the same second.  
During his performance, someone finally had enough courage to do what they had been told to do and immediately, all the others joined into the chorus of negative response.  
"Booo!! You're horrible!"  
Kaito was a marvellous entertainer and of course wasn't affected by it. What did his Oyaji tell him in one of his many records? If a critic tries to interrupt your performance, just enchant them with your magic and introduce them to the world of dreams.

Kaito snickered. It wasn't a sign of retreat, his sounds erupted into magnificent and proud laughter.  
"What a pity. That means I will just have to show you a better trick."  
It was pretty easy for him, he chose a trick which had helped him escape once as KID. Dove per dove appeared inside his hands, settling down all over his body. It wasn't long until the magician was covered from head to toe in a wiggling feathery mess.  
"And now! My lovely critics, I shall disappear in front of your very eyes~!" the male cooed and with a snap of his fingers the birds flew off in all directions. Kaito had vanished and the audience couldn't hold back their surprise.  
"Where...?" Hakuba muttered, clearly nervous to leave the magician out of his eyes. He could strike any second now.

All of a sudden Shinichi felt weight on his lap. His gaze returned to his own body and much to his surprise, he found Kaito sprawled out across his and Hakuba's lap.  
"Hi detectives~! Surprised to see me? I thought I'd drop by for a visit, but you seem quite occupied now."  
Shinichi rolled his eyes but couldn't hide a smile on his lips. Of course, his reappearance only forced more of cheers and applause out of the crowd until the teacher had to scold them into silence. This hadn't been their task, after all.  
While Hakuba had a hard time to maintain in his polite behavior and not shove Kuroba's legs off of his lap, Shinichi smirked. He gently reached for the magician's chin and fixed his eyes. Sapphire met indigo, it was a moment of eternity. Everything around them was a blur, the applause, Hakuba's frustration of being unable to figure out the trick Kaito had used. It was just them.

Shinichi leaned in, he saw Kaito's eyes slowly fluttering close, saw his glossy lips, the dust of red on his cheeks... He chuckled and instead leaned towards his ear, letting his hot breath engulf it completely.  
"It's a shame to love a student, but I just can't help it..."  
The magician opened his eyes and a noise of disapproval came out of his throat.  
"You're a student yourself idiot."  
"But today we were all supposed to teach you~ That makes me a sensei, doesn't it~?"  
Kaito opened his mouth to answer but found his lips captured by Shinichi's. Was that a pout the detective noticed? Ha, he had managed to silence the cocky thief.

Nothing could disturb these two rivals. Neither Hakuba's inappropriate gasp of utter horror nor the teacher's disapproving look of kissing in front of an audience. Not even the audience themselves which started clapping in joy.  
Fate had reuinited them again.  
Shinichi parted, his fingers gently cradling the bundle of hairs at Kaito's nape, and took the view in front of him all in. His lips now shiny in saliva, kiss-swollen and his eyelids half closed, an unfocused daze in these violet eyes...  
He looked utterly attractive like this.  
And Shinichi made sure to treasure this expression forever.


	30. Girlfriend

In all these months full of experience, reviving old traditions of his father and former Kaitou KID and both stress and joy of planning his next performances...  
Kaito knew he had one of the most evil ideas in his mind he could think of. And a certain blonde would fall victim to it.

Dressed as one of the heads for a newspaper he sat in late evening at the stranger's desk, typing as fast as possible. He knew this would get him into huge trouble with Hakuba but a thief lives for danger, right?  
...despite that his frustrated expression was worth so much more than all jewelry he had stolen up until now.

The next morning, Kaito joined Aoko and her father, Nakamori-keibu, at breakfast. A few eggs and bacon had been Aoko's choice to make today and Kaito eagerly inhaled the food, his sly eyes wandering again and again over to the innocent father who had no idea what he was about to face.  
A scream indicated that yes, he had found the announcement. The head of the Nakamori household jumped from his seat and smashed the poor papers down onto the table. Kaito didn't flinch as he awaited this, and watched with joy his nostrils flaring.  
"Now he went too far!! Whose number is that?! I swear whoever-"  
His words trailed off as he realized something and immediately the inspector dashed to his cellphone, typing the number shown in the newspaper. Innocent as ever, Kaito leaned over and studied the page. There, big and flashy printed in the middle of it.

Wanted: Girlfriend  
Seeker: Kaitou KID  
Just call my number and see yourself~

With a number printed down below which of course was listed in Kaito's contacts as well. And whose number was it?  
"H-hakuba?! You're the one who set up the announcement?! You're Kaitou KID!! Haha, I can't believe you were dumb enough to post your-"  
The inspector got cut off in the middle of his sentence by a loud outnerved groan at the other end of the line. Kaito looked calm, but inside he was filled to the brim with joy and ready to explode into a laughflash.  
Praise this pokerface.

Aoko furrowed her eyebrows and took a look at the newspaper article after she made sure the pan wouldn't rest on the stove anymore.  
Her face literally turned cherry red in anger.

As soon as Kaito entered his school he could see the outnerved Hakuba sitting- well, rather leaning and that just so that he wouldn't fall off of his chair. The blonde looked utterly pissed. Manners and politeness aside, as soon as he saw his nemesis, the blonde gritted his teeth.  
"You'll pay for that Kuroba...!"  
"What do you mean Hakuba-kun?" the thief gently cooed in a voice which always let Aoko's fury settle down. Hakuba blinked once, twice, then groaned and his head fell down on his table.  
"I hate you and this day."  
That his plan would backfire so bad, Kaito had no idea until his next heist.

His escape was marvellous. Despite having to leave his hangglider behind, Kaitou KID left the place of act with a new treasure inside his pockets. Hopeful, he held the smaragd up into the moonlight, yet another failure greeted him.  
"Gosh..."  
He made a small disapproving sound but kept his smile. He wasn't ever allowed to let anybody or anything shatter his pokerface. That changed as a highpitched scream reached his ears and he spun around, only to face a huge crowd of fangirls and a girl he had known as Sonoko at the top.  
"KID-SAMA!! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!"  
"TAKE ME!"  
"I'LL DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU!!"  
How they had found him, he had no idea. For now, an elegant escape was definitely necessary.

He spun around and dashed off, letting out a halfhearted whine.  
"I-I'm sorry, but I have to take my leave now!"  
No matter how fast he ran, he couldn't shake the fangirls screaming his name off. And he didn't have any disguise left to blend into the crowd...! This time, he really was in trouble.

And who initiated this all?

A certain blonde who told a mass of fangirls that KID-sama would be behind the building, searching for a girl to take home.


	31. Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Kaito is dying, this is an extremly sad three-shot.

Finally.

Pandora.

Kaito remembered these to be the last thoughts passing through his brain. Blaring sirens all around the building and Nakamori-keibu about to burst onto the roof, yes, Kaitou KID was in middle of doing a heist. All started to blur once he shattered the gem. And finally, his sight became pitch black.

Kaito didn't remember what had happened afterwards. But the gem was gone, destroyed for good. And he felt at peace... this huge mix of feelings, Kaito couldn't describe it. Everything crushed down onto him in such an intense way and still everything felt numbed down. As darkness greeted him, he wasn't sure what would happen to him. Perhaps this had been the price all along? But this was a price he had been willing to pay. He knew there were so many people dear to him which he wanted to bid his farewell to... how would Aoko hold on without him? Akako surely would be pleased to know that every man was at her feet, now that he was gone. His mother, Kuroba Chikage? Kaito wanted to feel regret yet he couldn't feel at all anymore.  
His lips curled up into a gentle smile.  
He was ready to pay the price.

A few months later

Shinichi had faced yet another murder, just when he was about to buy groceries. Kaito nearly facepalmed but tagged along anyway. It was good to have this pair of elegant wings on his back, he wasn't in need to squish himself into cars or anything else. Kaito could fly, always in near of his sweet Meitantei.  
They all, they all had grown out of it. Aoko had entered a relationship with Saguru, that detective brat. Akako sometimes talked with him but it didn't surprise him, after all she was a witch of red magic. It was good to have someone to talk to... Kaito was alone in this huge empty world. Eventually, he had grown closer to the evil witch and kept her company from time to time for a small chat but usually he ran after Shinichi, like the protective guardian angel he was making sure his Meitantei wouldn't die. His mother, Kuroba Chikage, had sold their former house and moved to France. The gadgets and all those little secrets of Kaitou KID had died with him.  
His mother surely took them to some place, somewhere... it was a memory of both her son and her husband.

Kaito entertained himself with brooding over Shinichi's case files. Occasionally, he would calm down little witnesses with all kinds of magic tricks he was able to do. Children were able to see him... animals, too. But Shinichi wasn't a child anymore. Shinichi couldn't see him. And neither those important to him.  
Yet, what made Shinichi special to him? The Detective of the East was the only person unable to let go. He kept his files, all the evidence he had collected about KID and the cause of his mysterious disappearance. Kaito had allowed himself to sneak a glance inside and had found out, that his body hadn't even been present after destroying Pandora. He just... vanished.  
Clothes still there, some of his gadgets still there and the shattered gemstone inside his glove. Nothing else. Shinichi couldn't let go of him. Whenever he had a bit of free time he would grab his files and started brooding all over again, trying to find the solution to the unbelievable case.  
"Let go of me, Meitantei..." KID whispered into his ear and Shinichi merely felt a gentle breeze on his skin.

"A car crash. Accident, it seems," Takagi-keiji reported with a sigh and flashed a pityful glance towards the crying child whose mother had been driving off with the ambulance.  
"No. No it wasn't an accident." Shinichi frowned upon the place of act and inched closer, inspecting the victim's car.  
"Someone manipulated the brakes. Look, here... see?"  
Kaito didn't pay any further attention to the deductions of his lovely detective, instead he did what he always did once a child was involved. With a gentle smile he approached the girl and crouched down, before he began to pull roses, little birds and cards out of his sleeves.

"Wow!! A-are you a real magician?!" the sniffling girl proceeded to ask, successfully distracted. Shinichi froze as he heard these words and trailed off, his gaze turning towards the girl who stared into nowhere.  
"Kudo-kun?" Takagi helplessly asked, trying to pull him back into reality, but it was no use.  
Kaito nodded and smiled, twirling his card gun on his hand.  
"Yes, I am a magician. But not any magician. Can you guess who I am?"  
The girl gasped and her eyebrows narrowed, almost as if she analyzed the current picture in front of her.  
"G-guess...? Uhm... I-I don't know! Give me a hint!"  
Kaito smiled cheekily, his eyebrows vanishing upwards below his top hair. He cleared his throat and spread his arms wide, cooing his oh so famous "Ladies and gentlemen!!"  
The girl fell silent and Shinichi frowned even deeper. Slowly, carefully, he approached the girl and already wanted to wrap his arm around her as she let out a highpitched squeal, startling the officers around her.  
"I-I know!! You're... you're Kaitou KID!!"  
The air around her turned chilly and Shinichi felt his face to turn shades paler.  
"Little one, there is nothing. KID is dead."

Kaito flashed a sad smile at Shinichi and breathed out a sigh, crouching again down in front of the girl who successfully shook Shinichi's arm off again.  
"Well... I'm not really here. Only you can see me."  
"Whaaat? So... a-are you an angel?!" the girl exclaimed with an admiring grin on her face, to which Kaito chuckled in response.  
"Kind of, yes. I'm watching him. That Meitantei over there, Kudo Shinichi."  
He nodded towards the detective who still tried to fight the scene he was forced to face right now.  
"Ku... Kudo Shinichi? That's why you have wings! Why? Aren't you gonna watch your family? Or... is he your family?!"  
Shinichi gasped and raised himself back onto his legs again, his attention returning to the worried Takagi and Megure.  
"I-I'm sorry, but... I'm not feeling well. I'll go home and rest."  
KID quietly grumbled into his direction and shrugged.  
"Guess that's my call to go. Farewell, ojou-san~"

Shinichi fell with a groan onto the chair inside the study. No, he couldn't understand it. It was impossible. Why did a child imagine to see KID? KID was dead. He vanished without a trace, months ago. This one case remained unsolved, no matter how much he thought into it. He couldn't piece the puzzle parts together. He had so much information and at the same time, he knew nothing.  
Kaito sat on the desk right next to him, watching his favorite critic with an aching heart. Shinichi tortured himself over and over again, and Kaito felt on the edge of his abilities to bear this. He would never leave his side again. Not even Pandora, not even death had managed to part them.  
Even if his critic didn't know about his presence. Someday, he knew, Shinichi would have to let him go as well. Just like the others had done.

But for the time being and until his detective's very death, he would protect him from any harm.


	32. Snowstorm 1

_How could I have been so incredible dumb?_ Shinichi mentally scoffed. It was cold, like, horrible cold and Shinichi still wore this stupid maid dress Kaitou KID had forced him into. This time he knew for sure, he wouldn't leave this heist unharmed. What on earth had gotten into him to continue the chase?  
But now it was too late. Step by step he forced himself to continue, each time sinking only further into the snow covering the area.

Everything was just stupid for him. Stupid KID. Stupid heist in a ski resort. Stupid snow. Stupid storm. Stupid task force who couldn't catch a single hint of his. Stupid cold. Stupid maid dress. Stupid pervy old men who had lusted after him.

The snow storm threated to take his orientation, Shinichi had no idea where the heck he was. He barely felt his legs by now, no wonder, only silk kneesocks covered them.  
 _Why did I ran after the KID?! Why did the KID have to hold a heist here?! The first time he actually can blend with his costume into the surroundings..._  
Shinichi nearly snorted. One of his best ideas, definitely. 'Follow the man with a white costume into a snow storm while the only clothing covering him is maid dress'. He had no idea where KID hid his clothes anyway. Not that he had spent a thought on searching through the house once he had his prey running from him.

Shinichi breathed out a shaky sigh, watching the cloud dissolve into thin air. Another gust of wind blew his short skirt up and he did his best to hold it down.  
"Why do I even bother..." the detective muttered, his mind slowly shutting down.  
"I'm all alone and KID is probably long gone... I'm lost and the storm is getting worse. I'm going to die in here..."  
He felt it. Any second his legs would give in. Any second now. Warmth came over him and he didn't know why. He was cold, wasn't he?  
Why... why did he feel so warm... collapsing into the beautiful snow...

***

Shinichi heard the soft and calm noises of fire eating away on wood as he finally returned to his senses. _What happened?_ he thought, unable to pry his eyes open yet. It was warm, wherever he was. Warm, comfortable and this smell... he knew this smell from his time as Conan. KID...? Shinichi mused surprised. Did KID save him?  
Finally he could bring himself to open his eyes and met a white fabric covering his face. Shinichi frowned and took slow and small breaths to calm down, trying to maintain the illusion of him still being unconcious. He needed to let all this information sink in.  
Shinichi woke up in a warm place, heard a fireplace. The surface he rested upon was soft and warm too. A body? Now that he thought about it, he didn't exactly lay either. Did he sit on someone's lap? A white cloth covered his face and most likely the rest of his body, too.  
The only possible scenario-

"Meitantei, relax. It's just me. Don't worry," said a voice right next to his ear.  
Shinichi unwillingly gasped and stiffed even further before he pulled down the white cloth covering his face. He needed to adjust for a moment to the light coming from the fireplace in front of him before he could take a look around. Slender arms around his chest and waist kept him in place but if he needed to make a choice, he wouldn't want to get off either.  
Shinichi sat on KID's lap, covered by both his coat and jacket, as close as possible to a lit fireplace.  
"KID."  
"I hope you don't mind your condition, dear detective, because it was the best way to warm your frozen self. Despite that, you make a very good blanket..."  
Said male gently nuzzled his nose into the crook of the detective's neck, relaxing against him once more. Shinichi rolled his eyes but couldn't suppress the small smile appearing on his lips.  
"It's your fault anyway, idiot. You stuffed me into that embarassing maid outfit. I had to run around like that in front of the whole taskforce, Hakuba and Hattori. And other residents in that resort!"  
"You shouldn't have ran after me," contered the thief with a shrug. "I'm just glad I stumbled over you."

Both of them remained in silence, Shinichi just glad he finally felt warmth flowing through his body and KID easing from a successful heist.  
"...what time is it, KID?"  
Shinichi knew KID had taken his phone along with his clothes since it had been nowhere in that maid outfit.  
"Almost midnight," came the immediate response. Shinichi's shoulders slumped down in defeat. Great, he could almost bet on about 10 missed calls of Heiji and 2 of Saguru. And the rest of Ran.  
"Don't you think it's time to explain me where I am?"  
"You're on my lap and don't seem to dislike it~" cooed the gentleman thief and earned himself a smack on his arm.  
"Fine fine. A house I've chosen to stay in beforehand. The owner only visits twice a year as vacation. It has only one bed, so... either you choose to sleep on the ground or with me. Or you leave into the snow storm, but then I can't guarantee to find you again."

Shinichi felt his eye twitching at the nerve KID had but at least he didn't kick him out. He had no other choice than to stay over with him.  
"...truce?" he offered, flashing a glance back at the hidden face behind him.  
"Truce. On one condition. Don't try to take a look at my face."  
"I won't," he ensured, feeling the thief relax in the same second. Slowly he started to become sleepy again. All the stress vanished out of his muscles and the Kaitou chuckled behind him, feeling exactly that.  
"Not yet, Meitantei. I understand I'm fairly comfortable, but I still have some food to prepare~"  
Shinichi blushed and immediately got up right away, earing a startled squeak of his companion.  
"T-then what are we waiting for? I'm going to help."  
"Uhm..." KID started but trailed off again, unsure what to answer on that. But he didn't miss that small smirk on Shinichi's lips as he fell speechless.

Minutes later both stood inside the kitchen, Shinichi still in his maid dress and completely oblivious to the appreciating stares of the KID. The soft hissing pan and brooding pots promised a good dinner and KID, as unbelievable as it had been, had brought beforehand enough food for both of them. Both worked together pretty well as a team, Shinichi didn't have to ask for spices as KID handed them to him once he thought of it and KID did the exact same, he needed to spare a single glance at an utensil and immediately Shinichi held it out towards him.  
As they finally sat down with a good meal on the table, both ate in silence. But it wasn't a tensed one, it was a calm and precious silence. A quiet truce, a promise to accept each other's near and it surprised both of them how relaxed they felt. While KID used to be on the run once he had caught a glance of his Meitantei and Shinichi tried to reveal and spoil all of KID's plans, no one had ever imagined these two to share a peaceful dinner.

***

One bedroom.

One bed.

Two persons.

Shinichi groaned out and earned himself a smack of KID who enjoyed to see him embarassed.  
"Well, it's your choice what you do."  
Out of his eyecorner Shinichi saw the gentleman thief undressing and noticed the soft flutters of butterflies inside his gut. The red tie carelessly slid down onto the ground, the blue hemd slowly uncovered the toned shoulders, further down his arms, chest and to his abs until it was completely gone.  
 _Wrong moment Shinichi, wrong moment for wrong thoughts!_ he mentally slapped himself to calm down. But a detective liked to observe, didn't he? His belt unbuckled and the white pants fell down; Shinichi swallowed and his mouth became dry until something else caught his vision.  
"KID, say..."  
"Yes?"  
Said male looked curious up. Shinichi fiddled a little with his words and finally aimed his finger at a few scars all over his abdomen, softly poking one of them.  
"This... what is this, KID? What are all these scars? Looks like bulletwounds. Some older... some new. What on earth...?"  
Shinichi looked utterly shocked and KID breathed out a sigh, turning away to avoid the question. Unfortunately, this gave Shinichi a free view onto his in stone carved back muscles and a gust of the Kaitou's masculine cologne found its way into his nose.  
"Sorry Meitantei, but some things are not meant for your ears."  
Shinichi felt the incredible urge to drill further but he had to hold back, he wasn't in a good position to pester the thief he would spend his night with. Not unless he never wanted to see his clothes again.

Finally the male overcame his embarassment and disposed himself of the maid outfit. Much to his embarassment he realized KID had changed his underwear, too, into red lingerie. Shinichi looked up with his face as red as a cherry and faced the smug phantom thief.  
"Seriously?! I swear, KID, once I wake up tomorrow you better hand me my clothes back or I'll chase you with everything I can find in this house to kill you!"  
Grumbling he slipped underneath the covers and the matress next to him moving indicated that the phantom did just the same.  
"Don't worry Shin-chan, just sleep."  
"Don't call me that idiot!"  
Much to his surprise he found his sleep faster than expected, unaware of the faintest blush KID had presented him with once he had seen him in the sexy lingerie.


	33. Guardian 2

Shinichi couldn't let go of this thought anymore. Kaitou KID, an angel, his guardian. He paid attention to him, the child had said. But why? Why could a child see him and he couldn't?  
He wanted to dismiss the thought. The idea of supernatural existences were hilarious in a world of facts and science. The battle of logic and emotion kept raging inside his brain, forcing his sleep away and his concentration during homicide cases lacked.

Deep in thought he entered a shop and picked a few random groceries out. Nothing special, mostly noodles and of course, coffee. A bit of rice, too. His mind kept wandering back to Kaito.  
"Where are you, KID... why are you gone?" he murmured into his coat.  
A sudden voice ripped him out of his thoughts and he gasped, his hand already searching for his revolver. Megure-keibu had allowed him to keep a revolver when on duty and to return it once he took a break. But that kinda was the problem because a Kudo Shinichi doesn't take breaks.  
"Hand over the money!" the voice bellowed at the cashier who immediately fiddled with his keys to open the register. Shinichi slowly inched closer from behind, the text message to inform Megure-keibu already sent, and aimed.  
"Hands up!" he hissed, the man spun around and gritted his teeth. Silence.  
"Hands up I said!" Shinichi repeated, his voice cold as ice.

A sudden gunshot rang in his ears and he merely recognized the cashier dropping onto the ground while the man, glad about his selfcreated distraction, made a dash for his life. Shinichi didn't bother to chase him, he instead hurried behind the desk and opened the jacket of the male.  
"S-save me... P-please... I-I have a wife at home..." he whispered, his hands tightly gripping onto Shinichi's arm. No, he couldn't and wouldn't let this happen. He would save this person. Shinichi didn't want to see this man dying.  
"Hurry! Fetch something to stop the blood!" he ordered over his shoulder and a woman handed him the wished things.  
"Don't worry sir, we'll save you. The ambulance and police should be here soon," he tried to reassure the man.

All of a sudden his eyes grew wide and he let out a muffled yelp, tears dwelling in his eyes.  
"N-no! Stay away! I'm not ready yet!" he hissed at Shinichi and the detective gasped in surprise.  
"But sir, I-"  
"No! S-stay away angel! I'm not going to die yet!"  
Shinichi wanted to argue but realized he wasn't even the focus of his rant. Slowly, he looked behind himself but nobody was there. A horrible feeling crawled into his stomach and he shook his head to keep calm. No. No this man didn't see an angel next to Shinichi. It was impossible.  
"...s-so I'm not going to die yet? Y-you... you're just guarding him...? You're not about to take me?" the man whispered, visibly calmed but still hesitant. The answer relaxed him even further, even if Shinichi couldn't hear it.  
"Who are you talking to, sir? There is nobody," he carefully began and observed the person's reaction. A tired smile spread across the wounded one's lips and Shinichi knew, he fought hard to stay awake.  
"I... I have to be close to death... else I wouldn't see a man with wings next to you... Kai... Kaitou KID..."  
"Don't worry sir, we'll save you," Shinichi spoke firmly, more to convince himself than the person in front of him. He just hallucinated. There wasn't Kaitou KID. Kaitou KID was dead. But perhaps that was the point?

He watched the ambulance driving the man to hospital in attempt to save his life. Shinichi still had to fill in a report and thus, changed his direction to the police station. His groceries, of course, were long forgotten.  
Halfheartedly concentrating on the report, he fought himself to not burst into tears. Why did everybody around him see KID? He needed to write this down, after the report. Who could see this hallucination? It didn't make sense at all. If it was a mere hallucination, why did everybody have the same one? And he couldn't pinpoint it onto a trauma, that wouldn't explain why they all saw the same.  
"Now who can see him... Little children... Dying people... Animals."  
He remembered cats and dogs paying attention to something close to Shinichi but not Shinichi himself. This all was just wishthinking... But he knew how to prove his theory.  
This case of mental illness was one of the things only the Detective Boys could solve for him. If they could see KID... then he had his proof.  
But how could he coax the Detective Boys into cooperation without them claiming him as insane?

Later that day, Shinichi sat with a cup of coffee in Agasa-hakase's house. Haibara to his left, first of all checking his brain for any kind of anomalities.  
"...and you're telling me, people all around you can see an... Angel... next to you?"  
Shinichi nodded, trying his best not to move too much or the scan wouldn't be exact.  
"Yes... So far I've added children, animals and dying people. Just today a man yelled at something close to me that he wasn't ready to die and that 'it' should stay away from him."  
"And you came here to test your hypothesis. With the Detective Boys."  
Shinichi nodded again, a sigh passing his lips.  
"Yeah. I doubt you can see him since I as Conan couldn't see ghosts either... Little children don't recognize ghosts as ghosts, their minds aren't able to difference. Perhaps it's the mental age, too?"  
Haibara tilted her head, falling into deep thoughts. This all sounded way too crazy to be true. But on the other hand, a poison able to shrink people into elementary school age existed too.

The Detective Boys stormed into the house with so much joy Shinichi almost felt envious. Not that he adored his time as Conan too much, but he already missed the little advantages as a child.  
"Shinichi-san!" Ayumi exclaimed and in the next second, he had the children squished next to him on the couch. That about personal space.  
"What brings you here, Shinichi-niisan?"  
"A case?!"  
Shinichi breathed out a sigh and nodded, his lips curling up into a polite smile.  
"Somewhat... An experiment. Would you like to participate?"  
Exited nods were enough as an answer and Shinichi began to chew on his bottom lip, trying to formulate the question without sounding mentally hilarious. Haibara saw his distress and rolled her eyes.  
"All you have to do is counting the people inside this very room and describe them."

Genta took a short look around and nodded to himself.  
"T-there is us... Three."  
"And Shinichi-niisan and Ai-chan, makes five," added Ayumi and finally, Mitsuhiko took his turn.  
"Agasa-hakase... And a boy I don't know, makes seven."  
Genta froze and turned towards Mitsuhiko, then stared into the direction he was looking at.  
"Right! All hidden! Oi, why are you hiding there?"  
Shinichi and Haibara both spun around but, oh surprise, nothing was there. Shinichi took a deep shaking breath, trying to keep his cool.  
"A-alright. And... h-how does he look? What age? My age, perhaps? Brown messy hair?"  
Ayumi examined the thin air and nodded, her expression turning serious.  
"Yes, that's true! But why are you asking, Shinichi-niisan? Can't you see him?"  
"O-of course I can!" he gasped, embarassment visible on his cheeks. He exchanged a worried glance with Haibara and finally leaned back, slow and gentle tears running down his face which he tried to hide by taking a sip of his coffee. No. He didn't want to cry. Not in front of the children. There was a man who followed him day and night, protected him and he of all people was unable to see him. And this man was Kaitou KID.  
"S-Shinichi-san...!" Mitsuhiko breathed out in shock, hugging the trembling student in the next second. "What's wrong...? D-don't cry please!"  
But Shinichi only shook his head, the waterfall of tears growing larger.

Haibara watched this scene with a pokerface and turned towards the spot she thought KID would, whispering "Do something idiot, Kudo will end up in mental hospital if that continues...! He loved you KID, and he still does...!"  
Nothing happened. Did her words go past him?


	34. Snowstorm 2

As Shinichi woke up the next morning, he had to shield his eyes from the blinding sunlight. He needed a minute to progress what had happened and where he actually was, then shot up right away and his gaze fell onto the spot next to him. KID was gone. And on the pillow, nicely folded, Shinichi's clothes.  
...without his underwear.  
"Damn you KID..." the male growled and began to dress himself. No way in hell would he let anybody find out he wore lingerie below his common outfit thanks to that white good for nothing.

The matress on KID's half still was warm, he must have been here minutes ago. Shinichi dashed downstairs and rushed to open the door but the phantom was gone. No footsteps to follow, no matter how much he looked. A smile came onto his lips, KID was truly impressive. The storm was over since long and now that his view was clear, Shinichi could see miles of snow sparkling in the morning sun. How did he leave? He should have at least left a trail to follow in the snow.  
In front of the small veranda was a pile of snow... Bigger than the snow around. Did he...?  
Shinichi took on his shoes and took a careful step into the snow, nearly sinking in again. But his deductions were correct, he could see a bit of snow knocked off of the roof's edge. And... footsteps on the roof.  
"KID climbed onto the roof and flew off with his hangglider, just so I can't follow his trail and catch him... Sly thief."  
But much to his surprise, Shinichi wasn't mad. He fetched the rest of his belongings and drank a small coffee, before he started to walk away too. If his deductions were correct, a road should have been nearby this house.

Lady Luck favored him this time since soon enough, he found it. Again tired, his feet frozen thanks to him sinking into the snow til his knees and in desperate need to get home. For a while, he followed the street and kept imagining warm things to lull his brain into a false sense of comfort.  
"Coffee, hot cocoa... soup, Ran's chicken... Hawaii..."  
The noise of a car approaching ripped him out of his thoughts. Flailing with his arms like mad, he hoped for the driver to pick him up. The woman on the driver's seat laughed and pulled over as she saw this, then motioned Shinichi to get in at the back. Shinichi let himself fall onto his seat like a bag of potatos and gratefully smiled at the kind woman.  
"Thanks a lot for picking me up..."  
"You teens have ideas," she chuckled and motioned with her head onto a girl deep asleep next to him, "you're the second one I picked up in the middle of nowhere." Shinichi frowned as dots started to connect and with a smirk he gently pulled the girl closer so she was able to rest on him not the uncomfortable window. Shinichi bent towards the girl's ear and quietly huffed at her.  
"You idiot, we could have gone together. Less trouble."  
The girl shifted and Shinichi saw the adorable glare of indigo eyes in his direction.  
"Shut your slaps, Meitantei..." was the murmured answer.

Shinichi smirked and wrapped his arm around KID in disguise, relaxing into his seat. Much to his surprise, KID didn't shy away. In fact, he snuggled only further into Shinichi's chest and made himself comfortable.  
"...your fault, if you are offering don't think I won't take."  
The drive was long and exhausting, like Shinichi remembered it at the first time to be as well. An hour until the next city... His eyelids started to drop, he felt incredible sleepy. He couldn't tell wether the KID had fallen asleep by now, his breath was calm and quiet, his eyes closed and his heartbeat just as relaxed.  
Shinichi must have dozed off because all of a sudden the gentle voice of the kind woman woke him up.  
"Hey, boy. Wake up. We're at the train station."  
Shinichi sat up and noticed that again, KID was gone. Cursing quietly under his breath he nodded and opened the door, then froze again as he realized something.  
"Wait. W-why are we at the train station?"  
"Oh, the young lady told me before I let her out that you would welcome to be let out at the train station."  
Shinichi smiled, thanked her and shutted the car door. He watched her drive off with a deep sigh and turned away, fists burried deep in his pockets.  
"Damn KID... Why do you always manage to weasle your way away from me..."

Now finally having the time to look, he pulled out his phone and opened it. As he awaited it, 10 missed calls of Heiji and 2 of Saguru. But what he didn't await was a rather large picture of his own butt in red lingerie saved as his lockscreen.  
His face reached within a blink scarlet and he furiously searched through his gallery. Not only that picture, lots of pictures showing him on his chase after KID in his maid dress, his red face once a gust of wind blew his skirt up... a picture which angle only could've been taken between his legs.  
And as a final, a selfie of a grinning Kaitou KID with the deep asleep Shinichi inside the cottage. Suddenly, his message signal blinked and he opened it up without a second thought.

A picture of a blushing Shinichi staring at his phone, smiling like an idiot.  
"KID you bastard!"  
He really loved that thief way too much.


	35. Forbidden Love (ConanxKaito)

Kaito knew from the first moment he had seen Edogawa Conan that he was someone very special. Intelligent, smug and sly. He had no idea how right he was until he challenged the KID killer face to face. The piercing glare of his was able to melt his soul and god, it made him shrudder. The boy was his destined mate, and he was perfect. Except one small aspect.

Conan was a child.

An alpha child for an omega KID.

He was screwed.

And the worst of all, just as he could smell this inseperable bond KID knew Conan could smell this, too. At least he never said anything about it.

***

Conan felt himself near insanity. All those following heists, he could smell him so clear and sweet, it broke his usual little child's act.  
Shinichi wasn't called Tokyo's bloodhound just for the heck of it. Only because the Black Organisation kicked him a few years back didn't mean he lost the ability. He wanted to grab KID and smash him into the next wall, just to ravish the cheeky thief. But he was a child.

Saliva began to fill his mouth on the windy rooftop, face to face with the one and only Kaitou KID. Something smelled off today.  
Conan inched a step closer, his nose guiding his way towards the gentleman thief. All of a sudden, his eyes shot up wide in realization.  
"Y-you are going into heat!!" the chibi exclaimed, his finger aimed accusingly at the flinching KID.  
"What are you doing?! Holding a heist like that, are you insane?!"  
KID kept a polite silence but Conan knew he just tried to play it cool. As closer Conan came as intoxicating the smell became. Soon enough, it flooded the whole rooftop and the child could make out the flushed cheeks of his rival.  
"KID... Go home... S-seriously..."

The phantom didn't budge.

"GO HOME KID!!" Conan screamed now, he couldn't leave unless KID disappeared first. Said one flinched again but just like before, he didn't move a muscle.  
"...w-who are you?" he muttered, his eyebrows narrowing onto the child as he sat down on the roof, stubborn as ever. It was risky, but now he had Conan where he wanted him to be. Conan knew about the bond, and he knew as well that his instincts would prevent him from leaving KID alone in his heat. Not even speaking about leaving him to a hungry task force.  
It was the instinct of an alpha to protect what is his, and that was the urge KID pokered on today. He just hoped for Conan to control himself well enough, because he knew for sure his omega instincts would deny any control over his paralyzed body.

Conan seemed to realize what KID wanted and what he bet on, he fought himself but knew he had lost.  
"...my real name is Kudo Shinichi, highschool detective. A poison made me like this."  
He wasn't willing to tell more than that and the Kaitou accepted it. In fact, he breathed out a chuckle in relief and leaned back against the edge.  
"Phew. So I'm not going into jail for pedophilia."  
"You're going to jail anyway KID! Can you please leave now?!"  
The magician gently tipped his top hat and raised himself onto shaky legs, then stared down into the for him now blurry mass of cheering fans. His arousement overcame him like a wave trying to drown him; he had underestimated the effects of his heat in near of his mate.

"...I'm sorry, but I guess I have to admite I'm unable to fly in my condition... The chance I crash into something or just plainly fall down is too high."  
Conan turned pale and started to flail with his arms in horror, his voice an octave higher.  
"What?! What do you mean you can't fly?! You know just well that the task force is here any second!! And I can't come any closer to you!"  
The male took a shaky inhale and squeezed his eyes shut, then stepped onto the edge seperating them from a fall into death.  
"Oi wait! KID what's that gonna be?! If you plan on dropping yourself into a tree I'll kill you!!"  
"Well whatelse should I do?! It's not like I don't survive it!" the thief hissed unintended, his heat gnawing at his nerves.

Conan fell silent and finally, he nodded to himself. That plan was crazy and he wanted to slap himself for the thought alone, but what was he trying to fight these urges?  
"L-look KID, why don't you send one dummy off amd hide here? I'll lead the task force astray and meet you in one hour at my house. Shinichi's house."  
Kaito nearly purred to hear the real name of his mate again but pulled himself together.  
"S-sounds like a-a plan. But... Why meet up? I still feel uncomfortable enough even looking at you like that in this body."  
"Just do it. You'll see."

The same night, Conan entered his house and took the steps upstairs. This plan was crazy enough and he had done a lot of work convincing Haibara to hand him the temporary antidote.  
Conan didn't have to ask for KID, he smelled him all over his house. His mind began to spin, he was full of want and the thought of KID waiting upstairs for him let his blood run cold. The smell of heat filled the hallways and Conan was ready, armed with a red/white pill and a glass of water he entered the bathroom.  
The effects of the pill didn't burn more than the impatient primal urges ready to consume him.

Finally as Shinichi, he stormed his bedroom covered by a mere towel.

Let the week of mating begin.


	36. Guardian 3

Nothing happened. Did her words go past him?

***

Kaito couldn't bear all this. His detective huddled up on the couch, burried under a mountain of children and tears staining his lovely face. Shinichi was supposed to smile. To smile this sassy smirk of his and discover all those little secrets spread among the world, to reveal the culprit's identity in front of a baffled audience.  
In his way, somehow, Shinichi was just like a magician. His talents fascinated people all over Japan. So similar and still different?

He flashed a glance at the little scientist, Haibara was her name. She seemed to stare at him but he knew for sure she couldn't see him. Miyano Shiho was too old to sense him.  
What was he supposed to do? He wasn't able to talk to Shinichi, even if he wanted to. He couldn't touch anything, he, as an angel, slipped through any kind of material.  
"...Akako. Koizumi Akako."  
His words were a whisper, but loud enough for the Detective Boys to hear them.  
"...visit her, Meitantei. Visit her... and I will await you there."  
His wings unfolded and Kaito flew out of the house, making his way towards Akako.

Kaito felt tears dwelling in his eyes. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Shinichi was the reason for all this. Because Shinichi couldn't let go of Kaitou KID, because he couldn't grant his aching heart the peace it yearned for, because he...  
Because he loved KID.  
Kaito wanted to go, to leave this depressing place for a reunition with his father. He had so many things to tell, so many thoughts to share with his Oyaji. And these three words he desperately wanted to hear...

"I am proud."

Proud of his heritage as KID, proud that his son had accomplished what Toichi never managed.  
Proud of him, Kuroba Kaito.  
But Shinichi didn't allow him to. His desperation forced Kaito away from heaven, from his father. He had to remain on earth until Shinichi would let go of him...  
Torn between the wish of seeing his father again and the desire to spend the rest of his life at Shinichi's side; Kaito wanted to scream.

He settled down in front of Akako's house and took the last few steps to the front door. Kaito didn't have to ring the doorbell, not that he was able to touch it anyway. He just stepped inside and walked the familiar way towards Akako's room. This all became so normal for him...  
Kaito still remembered the first time he had seen Akako. She was a witch, a dangerous witch. And even tho he always denied it... she knew about his identity just like Hakuba, but she didn't dare to use this against him. No, instead she gave him hints and used her magic abilities to help him whenever she could. Akako knew the future, she could predict what would happen and prevented him from any wrongdoings. She was the one who had warned him about countless traps and prevented his death over and over again.  
Until it had to happen...  
Even a Red Witch had limits.

"Kudo-kun is going to visit me? And you want me to repeat everything you say?" Akako asked, her eyebrows disappearing below her hair.  
"I know it's against almost every rule but... You know as well as I do that Meitantei can't let go of me. And... as long as he doesn't get over me, I'm unable to find eternal peace like Oyaji."  
Akako breathed out a sigh and made herself comfortable on a blood red couch inside her room, next to the angel. She gained the habit of petting his beautiful white wings whenever he visited and the thief didn't dislike it.  
"I hear desperation in your voice... Fine. This last favor, hm? And, Kaito..."  
She reached out and took his hands in hers, her thumbs gently massaging his wrists.  
"...I hope you are ready to go as well."

Kaito looked down onto his pale hands and hesitated a moment. What if he wasn't ready to let go of Shinichi either? He always ranted about his stubborn detective clinging onto KID but what if that wasn't all? What if-  
"Kaito!!" Akako yelped, her eyes fixed onto her friend, "Y-you're floating!"  
Kaito gasped and stared down onto the distancing ground.  
"Wait!! What does that mean?! Why am I floating higher?!"  
Akako tried to grab his foot but her hand went straight through him, letting her stumble further in shock.  
"Oh god... Kaito, Kudo-kun let go of you! You'll get inner peace now! G-goodbye! Don't worry, I won't forget you!"  
Kaito looked baffled. No way. Impossible. All of a sudden Shinichi let him go? Something must have happened. And... didn't he want to come to Akako? What had happened on his way here that he couldn't force Kaito to stay anymore...?

He floated higher and higher, Kaito passed room by room and finally slid out of the roof. Down below, he saw a person stumbling towards the house. Was it Shinichi? Kaito was too far above the ground that he could properly examine his features. But... What was that on his back?

...brown wings?

Akako opened the door without Shinichi ringing it and gasped as she recognized the male in front of her. She hissed something at him and pointed upwards to the floating Kaito before Shinichi proceeded to open his wings and darted after him.  
Kaito felt so light... He saw how his body began to vanish, slowly, bit by bit. He wasn't scared of it, it was warm and comfortable... like a winter evening with hot cocoa. His legs were gone by now... Replaced by a few puddles of light.  
Now that he came closer and closer, Kaito recognized the second angel as his lovely Meitantei.  
"Meitantei...," he whispered, a tear crawling down his cheek like a snail as he realized what his appearance meant, "You.... you died... you are... an angel..."

"KID!!!" Shinichi screamed, tears running down his cheeks. Just a bit closer...! If only these stupid wings weren't so difficult to handle...!  
"Almost...!"  
He opened his arms, crying out towards the vanishing phantom, so close to catching him in his arms.  
"KIIIID!!"  
But the body he hoped to tackle was gone right as he touched it.  
KID was gone.

Shinichi froze; he looked left and right. No trail of KID to follow. His wings keeping him high above the ground was the only noise disturbing the heartbreaking silence. So close, he had been so close to see KID again, to hold him in his arms. To... to thank him, to get to know about his death.  
But KID was gone.  
He had slipped through his arms.

His scream was deafening, so full of agony and despair.

"KIIIIIIIIID!!!"

Now Shinichi had to wait for people to let go of him before he could ever hope to see Kaitou KID... and with Ran, this would last a very long time.

**[END]**

**I hope the feels are hard ;)**


	37. Thumbelina: Shin-chan Edition

Shinichi had no idea why the antidote he took only shrunk him further. Well, he was Kudo Shinichi now. But... small. He wasn't taller than a pen.  
Too small for a big, busy, chibi scientist to notice him.

Instead of Haibara, Hattori was the one to notice him. After a good ten minutes laugh he picked the pouting detective up and sat him down on his baseball cap.  
"How did tha' even happen? Ya shrink way ta much for my taste."  
Shinichi scoffed at his savior and leaned back against the fabric.  
"Took a prototype of the antidote. So I guess I won't stay forever like this."  
Hattori couldn't suppress a short chuckle and looked up against his cap.  
"Guess for tha time being ya gotta stay with me. Sad ya cannot chase KID tonight."  
Shinichi's eyes grew wide in realization. Right. Today was the Kaitou's heist. And he wasn't able to participate. Heck, there he had better chances as Conan!

At the end, Heiji kindly granted him to come along, sitting on his shoulder. Shinichi did his best to keep himself hidden in Heiji's jacket, occasional peeking out to analyze his surroundings and support Heiji's deductions. Together, they even disabled most of Kaitou KID's trap and finally took their positions near the necklace KID had announced to steal.  
Nakamori-keibu seemed to become even more enegetic as the final time approached. Heiji rolled his eyes and muttered "I swear ta ya my ears are gonna fall off..." into his collar, to which he receives an acknowledging grumble. At least one advantage about his situation, Shinichi didn't have the keibu pinching the living hell out of his cheek. On Hattori's cheek, tho, greeted everybody a huge red mark.

Heiji glared down onto his watch as if it had personally offended him. A few seconds left, Shinichi could feel the rising tension as clear as ever. Shifting officers everywhere, even tho they all did their best to appear calm.  
But...  
Shinichi's eyes shot up wide and he turned to whisperyell at Hattori.  
"Hattori! That policeman over there! He's the only calm one! That is KID!"  
Yet before any action could be taken the power shut down and the two detectives remained in the dark. A sweet and at the same time burning smell spread through the room and within a second, Heiji's brain clicked.  
"Sleeping gas!! Take on your masks!"  
He fiddled to put his on and then, his grin dropped as he came to realise his mistake.  
"Sorry Kudo. I forgot ya need one too."  
"D-doesn't matter... go get 'im..." came the slurred answer next to him and Heiji sighed, gently taking the sleeping Shinichi into his hand and resting him in his breast pocket.

He dashed after the KID, as eager as ever chasing the cheeky phantom. Person after person fell victim to the Kaitou's pranks until only Heiji was left. At the end of the hallway Heiji found himself in a dead end, KID trapped in front of him. Without debating over his next move he jumped at the magician and smirked.  
"Gotcha!"  
"I beg to differ," the immediate response came right behind him, smug as ever. Heiji gasped and spun around, indeed, he had tackled a dummy. KID hung at the ceiling and let himself elegantly down onto the carpet, his cape quietly settling behind him.

"Lets see what I got!" he childishly exlaimed and began to go through a choice of various objects obviously pickpocketed out of Hattori's pockets.  
"A gun... oh naughty Tantei-han, you don't shoot at my heists~ A pen... wanted me to sign an autogram for you~? Your phone..."  
Suddenly he took a sharp gasp and stared at a small figurine inside his hands. At the same time, Heiji realized what that was.  
"K-Kudo!!" he squeaked, his hands immediately patting his pocket, but no, Shinichi was gone.  
"A small Meitantei doll? How cute~ I never knew you were that much of a fan of him~"  
Heiji hesitated before an idea crossed his mind. That was their chance to fool him.  
"K-know what? Keep it. It's yours. But I want that other stuff back!"

***

Kaito sighed in relief as he stepped into the shower. All the stress washed away from him, and with a marvellous performance he had stolen another piece of jewelry. After a long day of school and a heist this felt like pure heaven on his skin.  
As he entered his room dressed in a mere towel, he was surprised to see the small Shinichi doll not at its place on the desk anymore.  
"Where did I put it...?" he quietly muttered and searched through his belongings, only to find it sitting behind his open laptop. It almost looked deep in thought.

Smirking, he quietly closed in and suddenly grabbed his shirt with two fingers, pulling him up. Much to his surprise, he earned a loud yelp of the small Kudo.  
"O-OI are you insane-"  
He quietened down the moment he saw who had picked him up and Kaito turned just as quiet.  
"...KID?" Shinichi asked, curiosity audible in his voice. Kaito kept quiet.  
"...I'm probably dreaming. Or that's a prank of Akako," he finally sighed and lifted the tiny highschooler back onto his desk.  
"Want a coffee chibi Shin-chan?" he offered, taking on a pair of boxers.  
"...yes. Yes, coffee sounds good."  
Shinichi refused to look while Kaito got himself dressed and his cheeks flushed a little. Kaito couldn't help but grin.  
"Embarassed, Shin-chan~?"  
"O-of course not!"

Shinichi was completely sure this highschooler in front of him was KID. By now he sat in front of Kaito on the kitchen table, a tiny cup of coffee in his hands, watching the taller one eating some cereal.  
"Say, KID, why did you take me with you?" he finally asked and Kaito raised an eyebrow.  
"Tantei-han said I could keep you after I pickpocketed him."  
"Hattori you bastard...!"  
Shinichi scowled but of course knew what the hotblooded detective had been aiming for. KID's address, name and private life.  
"I must disappoint you, KID, but you definitely can't keep me. Because, you know... that's kidnapping?"  
Kaito furrowed his eyebrows, his brain desperately trying to convince him to sleep and not sit at 2am with a tiny Shinichi inside his kitchen.  
"You're a doll, Meitantei... You're not really alive. You're just a prank of Akako."

Shinichi slowly but surely lost his nerves.  
"Listen here you dimwitted thief, I tested an antidote of Haibara and became like this for a temporary time!! I'm not a doll, I just shrunk, and Hattori had lent me a hand for the time being!! And who the heck is Akako?!"  
Kaito didn't flinch, he just stared like an idiot at the raging chibi.  
"...I swear I'll call Akako to take back your spell if you don't stop!" he finally said and Shinichi banged groaning his head against the cereal bowl next to him.  
"I'm done..."

Moments later inside the bedroom, Shinichi stared up at Kaito who stared back.  
"...I'm not gonna undress in front of you pervert so you better turn away!"  
"Hai hai," Kaito moaned in annoyance and turned away. He slipped underneath his covers and tried to sneak a glance at his Meitantei only in boxers but promptly had a tiny soccer ball kicked with brutal strengh into his face.  
"OW! Shin-chan! Bad Shin-chan!!"  
"I said don't look you perv!!"  
Kaito whined in protest and turned with a pout away, rubbing his aching cheek. Well, he had seen chibi Shinichi only in boxers.

...totally worth it.


	38. Thumbelina: Shin-chan Edition 2

Shinichi laid awake for a long time, even after the KID had fallen asleep. Dawn was closing in...  
He breathed out a quiet sigh and turned towards the phantom thief. KID, being an extremly calm sleeper, had reassured him enough beforehand for the detective to share the bed. Currently, Shinichi laid on Kaito's pillow, covered by the thief's personal handkerchief with monogram. He knew the blanket was too heavy for him and had made sure Shinichi was able to sleep properly.

Kind of... nice? Polite? Shinichi wasn't even sure if the magician still believed he was a cursed doll. He folded his arms below his head and stared up at the ceiling, falling into deep thoughts. Instead of being scared or angry the thief had welcomed him with such ease it nearly scared him. To mention cared for...  
Hattori. He had no idea where Shinichi was and the boy couldn't contact him either. In his condition he needed to rely on KID for now, and that pervert definitely wouldn't give him any chance to make a phone call. Slowly but surely, he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The detective came to his senses as Kaito poked him the next morning, earning a kick of his against his finger.  
"What?!" Shinichi hissed, pissed about being awake again. The magician rolled his eyes and motioned over to the small clothes he had worn the day before.  
"Hurry up Meitantei, you're going to school with me. And I'll stuff you with or without your clothes into my pocket, it's alone your choice."  
Shinichi froze for good two seconds before he began to dress himself, murmuring all kinds of curses.  
"You owe me a coffee."  
"Geesh you can just sleep in my pocket! But I can't leave you all alone here, there's barely a risk my doves are going to attack you but... better be careful~ Don't want my lively Shin-chan doll ruined."  
Shinichi could feel his eye twitching.  
"I. Am. Not. A. Doll."  
"Hai hai, hurry now."

He must have fallen asleep in the thief's comfortable breast pocket, because as he woke up, his world was twirling around him.  
"Oi oi Ahoko! Settle down! There's nothing against a naughty red~!"  
"GET DOWN THERE BAKAITO!!"  
Shinichi allowed himself to sneak a peak outside and gasped in horror, he saw a gigantic mop aiming at him and a furious girl behind it. Obviously, KID hung from the ceiling and this girl had chased him through the classroom. Naughty red? What could that possibly-  
Oh.  
Oh.  
Shinichi felt his face growing hot. KID had taken a glance at this girl's panties. That damned pervert... Shinichi scoffed but greedily took his new surroundings in.

A classroom of normal highschool niveau, lots of students, a desperate teacher at the front... Hakuba?!  
Shinichi rubbed his eyes, glad that the Kaitou wasn't moving anymore. Yes, on that seat definitely sat the arrogant halfbrit. The chibi couldn't help but snicker at his ticked off expression, he used to be like that, too, until matters with the Black Organization hat forced him to step into the shadows.  
"Something funny, Meitantei~?" a voice quietly purred and Shinichi noted with relief that KID settled down on his seat.  
"Not really," he answered, glancing again at Hakuba, "I was just surprised you're actually Hakuba-san's classmate."  
Kaito smirked and stuck his tongue out to the still staring halfbrit, irritating him with that.  
"Oh, he does know I'm KID. Just nobody believes him and he has literally no proof~"  
"WHAT?!" Shinichi gasped, earning the attention of all the others. Kuroba immediately bent over to hide him and grinned.  
"Sorry! Just a cough! I'm fine!"  
With a quiet whine he hissed at Shinichi to keep quiet and looked relieved to see he actually complied.

Shinichi found it quite interesting to take part in Kaito's class. He almost felt like studying an animal's behavior in its common habitat. Pranks over pranks, most of the directed at Hakuba, and Shinichi always was in the middle of it without falling victim to them.  
If he could, he would have filmed the whole school day.  
But oh dear, his curiosity brought trouble...

"What is that?"  
Hakuba had bent over KID and snatched the tiny Shinichi from the table, examining it.  
"A Kudo-san doll? That is nearly crossing the line of obsession, don't you think so?"  
Shinichi had to act calm, one move, a single twitch of his muscles would have been enough to alert Hakuba. Kaito made a noise which came near a screech as he yanked Shinichi back and slipped him into his breast pocket.  
"Are you insane?! Don't break it Hakubastard!! D-despite that, it was a present of Akako."  
Akako next to them frowned and shook her head, butting into the argument.  
"I'm sorry Kuroba-kun but I didn't make anything."

Kaito turned silent while Hakuba looked only more confused. His gears started to turn, first slow but fastening with every second, and finally horror spreaded over his face.  
"...oh damn."  
He stormed out the classroom with his bag, ignoring the calls of his friends. He first stopped a few streets further and, desperately trying to catch his breath, Kaito gently pulled Shinichi out and sat him onto his hand.  
"Y-you... you're the real Meitantei, aren't you? God I'm such an idiot..."  
Shinichi breathed out a deep sigh and crossed his arms, staring up at Kaito.  
"I've been telling you that the entire time, dimwit!! Ah, fine."  
Kaito slowly started to walk again, his eyes fixed onto the tiny highschooler inside his hand.  
"So... What are you going to do?"  
"Patience. Haibara said it's a prototype. If it hasn't got the wished effect it'll wear off."  
One again, silence fell upon them. It didn't last long for Kaito to break it again.  
"I know this sounds pretty hilarious and desperate, but please don't tell anybody what you found out about me," he helplessly began, despair gnawing at his guts but Shinichi interrupted him.  
"Hai hai. It's not fair anyway... I've discovered you because of a stupid situation, not on a heist. I'm going to catch you on a heist, KID. Or should I say 'Kuroba Kaito'~?" he answered with a smug expression and Kaito nearly facepalmed.  
"...thanks, Meitantei."

After a lazy evening and a night full of good sleep for Shinichi, he was surprised to find Kaito staring at him the next morning, blood dripping from his nose. Shinichi gasped and sat up right away, feeling his forehead.  
"Kuroba-kun! Are you okay?"  
In the same second he realized that his hand was back to normal and in conclusion, the rest of his body too.  
The rest?  
Shit.  
He was fully grown and naked. Shinichi flashed a glance backwards, yes, his tiny boxershorts laid there, bursted through his growthspurt.

"STOP STARING OR I'LL KILL YOU!!"


End file.
